Percy's True Power
by MasterRoku 1776
Summary: When Percy saw Annabeth burn his shroud, he thought it was a perfect opportunity for everyone,including Kronos, to think he was dead. He now will lay low and gather information on the enemy before revealing he is alive, and that he has a secret. A secret that will change the outcome of war.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here is yet another story. The idea for this one came to me randomly one day, and I just HAD to put it to paper. This will be one of the few stories where I MAY not add myself into the story. Anyway I hope you all enjoy. Oh and this all takes place at the beginning of chapter 13 of book 4: the Battle of the Labyrinth.**

Hours later, my raft washed up at Camp Half-Blood. How I got there, I have no idea. At some point the lake water just changed to salt water. The familiar shoreline of Long Island appeared up ahead, and a couple of friendly great white sharks surfaced and steered me toward the beach.

When I landed, the camp seemed deserted. It was late afternoon, but the archery range was empty. The climbing wall poured lava and rumbled all by itself. Pavilion: nothing. Cabins: all vacant. Then I noticed smoke rising from the amphitheater. Too early for a camp fire, and I didn't figure they were roasting Marshmallows. I ran toward it.

Before I even got there I heard Chiron making an announcement. When I realized what he was saying, I stopped dead in my tracks.

"—assume he is dead," Chiron said. "After so long a silence, it is unlikely our prayers will be answered. I have asked his best surviving friend to do the final honors."

I knew that I had been gone for a while, but I didn't think I was gone long enough for them all to think that I was dead. I was about to shout out to them all that I was alive, but then a thought struck me like lightning bolt.

'If everyone here thinks that I am dead, then the spy will think I'm dead as well. Which means that Luke and Kronos will think that I am dead as well. Maybe I can use this opportunity to my advantage. I guess its time for Percy Jackson to lay low for a little while.' I thought.

I came up on the back of the amphitheater, hidden in the shadows behind one of one of the support columns. Nobody noticed me. They were all looking forward, watching as Annabeth took a long green silk burial cloth, embroidered with a trident, and set it on the flames. They were burning my shroud.

Annabeth turned to face the audience. She looked terrible. Her eyes were puffy from crying, but she managed to say, "He was probably the bravest friend I've ever had. He… he was a selfless hero, one who did what was right, not what was easy. I knew Percy for close to 4 years, and in that time I watched as he slew the Minotaur, fought Echidna and her son, the Chimera, cut the head off of medusa and have the stones to send it to the gods. I watched as he fought Ares in a sword fight and win." The campers from the Ares cabin went wide-eyed at this, they had never heard about this. The others leaned forward in their seats. They had never heard about all of Percy's accomplishments before.

Annabeth continued on seeming to gain more confidence the more she talked. " I watched as he returned the master bolt to Zeus and prevented a war amongst the gods. Percy even saved my life when I foolishly tried to listen to the sirens on our quest for the Golden Fleece. He even saved Clarisse on that very same quest." Clarisse blushed as everyone turned towards her for conformation, but nodded all the same with a slight smile on her face.

Annabeth's voice was starting to gain volume now. " I watched as he took down Cyclopes, hellhounds, empoussai, he even took on a hydra." The campers were all cheering now, impressed at Percy's achievements. "And I saw him do the impossible. I saw him literally HOLD UP THE DAMN SKY. HE HELD THE SKY, FOR SEVEN MINUTES, WHILE ARTEIMUS AND MY FRIENDS FOUGHT AGAINST THE TITAN ATLAS. NOT ONLY DID HE HOLD UP THE SKY, BUT HE TRAPPED ATLAS BACK UNDER IT, MAKING HIM TAKE ON HIS FORMER BURDEN.

The campers were going wild now, nobody could have imagined that Percy was able to do that and not die. Even the Ares cabin was cheering for Percy.

"And even after All of that, not once did Percy brag or boast. Not once did he ask for a reward for his hardships. And I believe I know how Percy died. He went down fighting, he went down fighting and if the Helens eruption tells us anything, he took as many as he could with him."

"YEAH" everyone shouted

So in my opinion, Percy was BETTER than Hercules, BETTER than Odysseus, BETTER than any demigod that has ever lived. Over the last 4 years, I found out that I was in love with Percy." Some of the campers OOOHed at that. " Make fun of me all you want, but it doesn't change the fact that I do and always will, love him. " Annabeth raised a fist into the air. "For Percy. The Man, The Myth, the LEGEND."

"FOR PERCY" shouted the entire camp. Even Chiron, the nymphs, the naiads and the satyrs raised their fists and chanted with the camp.

I was shocked by a number of things. I was overjoyed that the camp now held such compassion for me. I was shocked that the Ares cabin cheered along with the camp. I was shocked that Annabeth thought so highly of me. But most of all, I was shocked that Annabeth was _in love_ with me.

I have had a crush on her since last year, but I didn't think she returned my feelings. I wanted to reveal myself now more than ever, but I knew we would never get another chance like this.

With great difficulty, I pulled myself away from the amphitheatre and headed back towards the beach. Once at the beach I saw a small island about a mile away, and swam towards it. The first thing that I needed to do was to call my dad.

**AN:So college, not fun. Its just work and work and work. But I am slowly returning to my writing. I will soon have another chapter of Deaths Intervention up and ready for you enjoyment. Anyway I hope you all like this new story because its about to get better. Please leave a review.**


	2. History of Percy

**AN: Alright, time for chapter 2. I hope you all enjoyed the first, because its about to start getting good. Oh and lets pretend that in this Fic, all of the other Polytheistic religions are not real, WHATSOEVER.**

You all are thinking 'wait, Percy had an idea! But he isn't smart?'. Well that's the thing. I've been keeping a secret from everyone for the past few years. I have been holding back my strength since I came to Camp Half-blood. How else did I win all of my battles? The Minotaur; easy. Medusa; child's play. Echidna and the chimera; not that difficult. Ares; that was actually easier than I expected it to be. The only part that was ACTUALLY HARD was when I held up the sky. That was without a doubt, the hardest thing that I've ever done in my life.

Not only have I been holding back but also I am a lot smarter than I let on. Like I'm on par with Annabeth smart. When we went to Medusa's lair, I knew whom she was. I mean all the statues really gave it away. When we were in the casino, I knew we were in the land of the lotus-eaters. I mean the name yet again gave it away. When I met Tyson near the end of the school year, I knew he was a Cyclopes. I was even ecstatic when I found out that he was my brother. When we were on Circes Island, I knew immediately who she was. And let me just say, I hated having to be a guinea pig. The first time I saw Atlas, I will admit I did not believe it at first, but then I saw him put a few craters in the floor.

You're probably wondering how I got like this, and why I haven't been using my full potential. Well the 'Why' is because my enemies would underestimate me. The 'How' is a bit of a long story; which I am about to tell you. It all started when I turned 8 years old. On my birthday to be exact.

_Flashback: _

_I had just returned from school. Thankfully Gabe wasn't home at the moment, but mom was. She was sitting on the couch reading a book. I noticed that there was a welt on her face. I didn't know what happened to her but I felt worried about her. I was about to ask her what happened when I heard a knock on the door._

_Mom looked up from her book and asked, "Percy, would you get that for me?"_

_I nodded in response. I went to the door, turned the lock, and opened the door. In the door way stood a man in Bermuda shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. The man smelled of salt water and was carrying a walking stick. He looked down at me and smiled. _

_"Hello Percy, may I come in?" said the man._

_3__RD__person__ POV_

_Percy, thinking his mom was expecting someone, let the man in. The man walked behind Percy as he led them into the living room._

_"Mom, someone's here." Percy said to his mother._

_"Who is it Perc-" Sally stopped mid-sentence as she looked up and saw who was standing behind Percy. Sally dropped her book in shock. "Poseidon?" She whispered._

_Poseidon smiled brightly at her. "Hello Sally, you look as beautiful as ever." He said as he gave her a hug, one that she returned. He pulled pack to look at her. He frowned however, when he saw the welt on her cheek. "What happened?" he asked concerned._

_Sally turned her head to the side and muttered, "Gabe"._

_Poseidon's eyes flashed with anger before he calmed himself. Poseidon raised his hand and touched his finger just below the welt. Water came from his fingertips and washed over the wound, healing it in just a few short seconds. Poseidon retracted his hand to see a slightly shocked Sally and an even more shocked Percy._

_"Well then it's a good thing that I came, because I got good news for you Sally. You don't have to be married to that man anymore." Poseidon said with a soft smile._

_Sally was shocked and confused. "But I thought I had to too protect _him_."_

_Poseidon's smile grew. "You did. But now I have come to take Percy with me, to train him to survive the horrors that he will undoubtedly encounter in his life."_

_"But what about the ancient laws? Aren't you forbidden from raising your own children?" Sally asked confusedly._

_"Screw the ancient laws Sally. Whenever one of my children reaches between the age of 8 and 10, I always come and play a part in their lives. A man, or in this case god, who does not spend time with their children, is not a man at all." Poseidon said fiercely. _

_"But what will happen if Zeus finds out? I don't want Percy to be blasted to bits!" Sally said incredulously. _

_Poseidon laughed at that. "Sally, I have been doing this since I first started having demigod children. And in all that time, Zeus has never found out. My brother is so arrogant that he thinks no one will ever defy him that he does not even suspect that I have been conversing with my children. And if Zeus so much as even hurts a _hair _on Percy's head, not only will there be a war on Olympus, but he will have the fight of his life." Poseidon said with such fierce sincerity and conviction that Sally just had to believe him._

_Percy had been watching his mom and this stranger go back and forth during their conversation. He was confused, who was Zeus, what ancient laws, and just who is this stranger. Percy decided to voice his thoughts._

_"Mom, who is this guy?" Percy asked the still shocked Sally._

_Sally looked at Percy and spoke in a soft and happy voice, "Percy, this is your father, Poseidon."_

_Percy just got even more confused. "But I thought you said that dad was lost at sea?"_

_Poseidon smiled at Percy. "I can't get lost at sea Percy. Do you know why that is?"_

_Percy shook his head. "Because Percy, I am the god of the seas, the earth shaker and the storm bringer. I am a god Percy, and you are a demigod. Do you know what that means?" again Percy shook his head. Poseidon knelt down to be eye level with Percy and grasped both of his shoulders. "It means that you will become a very great man one day Percy. From now on, I will be in your life, like a father should always be."_

_Percy, being the innocent and gullible eight year old that he was, believed him. The fact that his mom was smiling while Poseidon talked made him believe him even more._

_Sally was smiling at the two, before a thought came to her and she frowned. "Poseidon, are you going to be taking Percy away?" She asked worriedly. She did not want to lose her son._

_Poseidon stood up and faced her. "Yes Sally, I will be taking Percy to my palace to begin his training. And before you start to worry, yes you will still be able to see him. You will see him every weekend, I know that may not seem like a lot, but Percy _MUST_ be able to defend himself. After about three years you will be able to see him more often. I swear this to you on the River Styx."_

_Percy heard a distant clap of thunder as he saw his mother eyes widen when his father finished speaking._

_Poseidon looked around the apartment before he waved his hand around. All of the things that belonged to Gabe vanished with out a trace. Poseidon then raised his hand and snapped his fingers._

_"There. Sally I have manipulated the mist so that anyone from my world who comes here will think that you are still married to… to that animal until it is time for Percy to go to camp." Poseidon then produced a manila folder. "These are the documents for a bank account that I have set up for you. Go and live your dreams Sally." He then turned to Percy. "And why don't you go pack a bag Percy, we are going on a trip."__** (…In our favorite rocket ship, zooming throooough the sky, Little Einstein's. Anybody…. No. Ok)**_

**_Percy's True Power_**

_From there Poseidon took Percy to his underwater kingdom of Atlantis, where Amphitrite and Triton greeted them. Despite what people would believe, Amphitrite and Triton were actually a lot nicer towards any offspring that Poseidon may have. Amphitrite because she gets the opportunity to be a mother again, and Triton because he is really a big softie, who loves having younger brothers with whom he can have fun with. Needles to say the kingdom welcomed him with open arms._

_In his time in the kingdom, Percy learned many, many things. The first being that he was the most powerful demigod child that Poseidon has ever had. Shocking right? He learned Greek history in the mornings, and weapons and training for his demigod powers in the afternoon. _

_Percy learned to bend water to his will, able to turn it to ice or heat it up into steam, and even able to shoot jets of water from his hands with some difficulty. He learned to channel the water and his demigod power in his muscles and was able to make himself incredibly strong, strong enough to lift up boulders 4 times his size like they were made of Styrofoam. He learned that he could cause earthquakes that could go all the way to 10 on the Richter scale in intensity. Percy also learned to summon storms, tornadoes and hurricanes. He could even miniaturize them to where he was surrounded by a storm. _

_Percy also learned that, by channeling his powers over storm, he has control over lightning. He was able to shoot lightning bolts from his hands and even able to charge his weapons with electricity, giving them a bit extra power in his attacks._

_Percy as well learned to conceal his demigod aura or 'scent', the thing that attracts monsters to demigods. Being a child of Poseidon already gave him a strong aura, but being the most powerful son of Poseidon gave Percy an aura that would attract monsters to him like moths to a flame. This was one of the most crucial parts of Percy's training._

_Once Percy was able to master concealing his aura, his father taught him how to manipulate the mist. It was bitter work, but the results were worth it. Percy was mow able to manipulate the mist just as well as any god that was not Hecate. _

_Percy even learned how to vapor travel, a method of travel that only children of Poseidon possessed. He essentially turned himself into water vapor and could travel to any place or person he thought of. Percy found that he could even stay in his 'vapor' form indefinitely, meaning he could scout out a location or he could spy on his enemies without them knowing. Combine this with his ability to mask his aura and his mist manipulation, Percy is completely invisible to ANYONE unless he wants you to know he is there._**(HMMM. I don't think he is Over Powered enough yet.)**

_He learned to master a sword and a trident, the weapon of his father and brother. After he mastered both weapons, he went to the Cyclops forges and commissioned a personalized sword and trident for himself. The Cyclops did not disappoint._

_The sword that he commissioned was of a Jian design. The blade was about 2 ½ feet long and was well balanced. The blade was made of celestial bronze with the edges made of silver, incase he ever-encountered werewolves. There were designs of the sea etched into the blade, making it look beautiful when not in combat. The Cyclopes enchanted the blade to be unbreakable and perfectly balanced. The sword was also enchanted to shrink down to a Sword charm that would fit on a bracelet that Percy would wear. All he had to do was pull it off and the sword would grow to full size in his hand. The sword was also enchanted to always return to Percy if he were to ever lose the blade. Percy named his sword __**'Current Wave'**__._

_The Trident turned out even better than the sword. Instead of celestial bronze, the trident was made out of Imperial gold, another metal mined from Olympus. The gold made it easier for Percy to channel his lightning abilities with it than it did bronze. The trident was 6 ½ feet long with 3 points. The two outer points were serrated while the middle point was shaped like an arrowhead. There were designs and grooves filled with silver running along the entirety of the trident, at the bottom of the trident was a sharp, curved arrowhead. _**(King Atlans trident from the Aquaman movie) **_The trident had the same enchantments as his sword with one extra. If Percy were to throw his trident, he could call it back to his hand. __**(Basically the trident version of Thors hammer mjolnir)**__ Percy named his trident '__**Tsunami'. **_

_During his time in his fathers' kingdom, Percy met a few Olympians. The first meeting happened on his ninth birthday._

**_Flashback…. within a flashback_**

_Percy's family was getting ready to celebrate his ninth birthday. The party was happening in Sally's new apartment. The people attending were Sally herself, Amphitrite, Triton, Poseidon, and Percy himself. Percy thought that everyone was here for his party, but his father said otherwise._

_"Before we start, there is one more guest that has yet to arrive." Poseidon said to the gathered party. Amphitrite and Triton both seemed to know whom Poseidon was talking about. This confused both Sally and Percy. Who else could there be? Before either one could voice their thoughts, there was a knock at the door._

_Poseidon smiled. "Ah, he is here."_

_Poseidon went and answered the door. On the doorway stood a man of about six feet tall. His skin was albino white, his hair shoulder length and jet black. The man was dressed in black jeans and brown boots and was wearing a guns and roses t-shirt. Just like Poseidon, this man radiated power. Despite his appearance, he wore a kind smile on his face. The man was also holding a small wrapped package the size of a large ring box._

_Poseidon smiled at the man before him and clapped him on the back. "Ah Hades, I see you found the place easy enough. Come in come in, we were just getting started with the festivities." He said as he led his elder brother into the apartment._

_Sally was speechless. She could not believe that Poseidon had just led the god of the underworld into her home. Didn't Hades hate the children of his brothers? Sally decided to voice her concerns._

_"Poseidon, will you please explain to me why you brought the god that supposedly hates the children of yours and Zeus's into my home?" Sally said coldly._

_Before Poseidon got a chance to answer, Hades bursting into laughter interrupted him._

_"My apologies Ms. Jackson for any rumors you may have heard about me." He said after he calmed down. "But I do not hate the children of my brothers. The rumors about me sending monsters to attack their children are just that, rumors."_

_Sally looked at him skeptically. "What do you mean?"_

_Poseidon decided to step in at this time. "Think about it Sally. Hades here has massive armies of skeletal warriors at his disposal. Lets also not forget the packs of hellhounds, Cerberus, the Minotaur and the furies. If he really wanted to kill any of our children, he could have easily done it."_

_Hades continued the conversation, "I am actually a rather laid back god Ms Jackson. Like Poseidon, I also take a secret, active role in my children's lives. I train them when they hit the age of 11though not 8. You see the truth is, Poseidon and me just_ act_ like we hate each other to throw off the other gods. We have been allies ever since we chose our domains. I only hate Zeus because he forced me to take over the underworld, when I was supposed to be the one to get first pick of our domains. We love each other just like any brothers would. Zeus has to big of an ego and to big of a stick up his ass to talk to me, let alone be friendly. And I am not like Hera Ms. Jackson; I do not take out my anger on innocent children that have committed no crime."_

_Sally looked between Hades and Poseidon for a minute before sighing, "Very well then Hades, welcome to my home. I do hope you enjoy yourself while we celebrate Percy's birthday. And it's Sally."_

_"I will Sally," Said Hades with a smile on his face before he turned to Percy, whom had been silently observing the whole time. Hades bent down to eye level with Percy and handed him the box he was holding. "Happy birthday Percy, I hope that you will find these useful."_

_Percy opened the lid of the box to find a small black leather pouch. Inside said pouch was what looked to be two dozen small balls filled with greenish grey smoke. Percy looked back up at Hades and asked, "What exactly are these Mr. Hades?"_

_Hades smiled, "Its uncle Hades or uncle H to you Percy. And those are the Pearls of my wife Persephone. Contrary to popular belief, I treat her with the respect that a women like her deserves. When ever there is a situation Percy, when you are to exhausted to Vapor Travel, or you have to many people to take with you, you take one of these pearls and crush it while you focus on a destination of your choosing, and you will be taken there within moments." _

_Percy was quite happy that he got this gift. He was only able to take 2 people with him when he vapor traveled. He found out that it was extremely difficult to keep a firm hold on his passengers 'essence' when he traveled. Now with these he wouldn't have to worry about such a situation. _

_Percy looked up at his new uncle and said, "Thank you very much for your gift, uncle Hades. I will use it well."_

_And with that the party was back under way. Percy then proceeded to have one of the best birthday parties of his life._

**_End Of Flash Backs_**

_Percy POV_

You all are probably thinking, 'Wait, didn't Hades kidnap your mom?' Well, yes and no. You see Hades did have the Minotaur abduct her, but not because he wanted the bolt. He was doing it to keep her safe from Zeus's wrath.

**_Flashback_**

_3__rd__ person POV_

_Percy, Annabeth and Grover had just arrived at the doors to Hades palace. After getting past the guards they eventually came upon Hades himself._

_Before Annabeth or Grover could react, Percy snapped his fingers and used the mist to make them fall unconscious. Percy caught them before they hit the floor and set them down gently before turning towards his uncle, whom was smiling in amusement._

_"You have come a long way in your training Percy. I am quite proud." Hades said fondly._

_"Thank you Uncle H, but lets get to business shall we." Hades nodded. "Where is mom, and why did you take her?" Percy said calmly._

_"Sally is currently with Persephone in her garden, perfectly safe and happy. Last I heard, they were gossiping whilst enjoying some tea and cookies. Persephone loves having another lady to talk to down here. As to why I 'took' her, well that is a bit of a longer explanation." Hades said._

_"You see Percy, everyone had just found out that you existed and that you had supposedly just found out you were a demigod. When the bolt was stolen I sent Alecto to make it look like I was looking for the bolt. By the way, she thanks you for not turning her to dust, so when they sent you out to camp, I decided it was time for me to make it look like I wanted to 'kill' you for being the son of my brother. So I sent the Minotaur, whom I knew you could easily handle. When you encountered him, I had him send your mother to me. The reason for that is simple. Zeus, thinking you are the thief, may have targeted your mother for revenge. So I thought it would be a good idea to ensure your mothers safety by placing her in the heart of a realm that has armies of skeletons to keep her safe. By doing so I prevented Zeus's wrath being unleashed on your mother." Hades explained._

_"Thank you for doing that uncle. It means a great deal to me." Percy thanked Hades._

_Hades just waved his hand. "It was nothing. But there is one other matter that I must inform you of. My helm is also missing."_

_Percy was generally shocked at this. "So now I have to find your helm as well. Great." Percy said sarcastically. _

_"Well, you only have to find my helm. The bolt is in that bag on your shoulder." Hades stated._

_Percy scowled as he opened the bag, and lo and behold, the bolt was there. " I knew this bag felt funny when I held it, I just didn't know why. Well uncle, I will do my best to find your helm and return it to you." _

_Hades nodded his gratitude. "That is all I can ask from you Percy. Now I think we should fix your friends up. I will act all hostile and grumpy towards you three and then you will use the pearls that you have found to get out of here." Percy nodded his agreement._

**_End Flashback_**

_Percy POV_

So that is how I met my first Olympian. Now let me tell you how I met my second and third.

**_Flashback_**

_3__rd__ Person POV_

_It was about six months after Percy's ninth birthday._

_Poseidon had just summoned Percy the training grounds. Percy had just finished his training today. Percy entered the throne room to see his father waiting for him with a young woman. Percy was understandably curious about what his father wanted, but he was also curious as to who the woman was as well._

_"You summoned me father?" Percy asked_

_Poseidon smiled at Percy. "Yes my son, I would like you to meet your aunt. Hestia this is Percy, Percy this is Hestia."_

_Percy quickly bowed to Hestia. "Lady Hestia, it is an honor to meet you." He said formally._

_Hestia smiled at Percy; he looked much like his father. "It is an honor to finally meet you as well Percy. Poseidon has told me much about you."_

_"Good things I hope." Percy asked with a twinkle in his eyes._

_Hestia gave a soft laugh. "Yes, good things indeed."_

_Poseidon stepped in at that moment. "You see Percy, Hestia here is one of my close allies on the Olympian counsel that knows that I interact with my children. She always lends a hand to my children when they are in need. It is why she is still my favorite sister." Poseidon said whilst giving Hestia a one armed hug._

_"Thank you for your kind words Poseidon. But I think we should get back to what I came here to do." Hestia said whilst slightly blushing._

_Hestia walked in front of Percy and laid her hand on his forehead. Her hand glowed with a brown aura before she retracted her hand. Percy could feel a comforting warmth spread throughout his body. Percy looked at Hestia curiously._

_Hestia answered Percy's unasked question. "I have given you my blessing so that the power may help you fulfill your destiny." Percy knew what she was talking about, she was referring to him being the child of the great prophesy that would either save or destroy Olympus. But Percy was going to save Olympus, to this he already vowed on the Styx. "You now have absolute control over fire; I have given you mental fortitude, so that you may never be distracted from your goal. I have also given you the ability to summon home cooked meals so that you may not go hungry, ever." Percy hugged Hestia after that. _

_"Thank you for your generous gift aunt Hestia. I will use it wisely." Percy said enthusiastically. _

_Hestia smiled at Percy before turning back to Poseidon. "Then it seems my work here is done. I will take my leave now." She then turned back to Percy. "Until we meet again young hero." And with that, Hestia erupted in a column of flames and was gone._

_Poseidon turned to Percy. "I think it is time for you to meet one of your cousins Percy." He said mischievously before he grabbed Percy's arm and teleported them to the edge of a clearing. It was nighttime and they were in the middle of a forest._

_"Where are we dad?" Percy said whilst looking around._

_"You'll see Percy." Poseidon answered before proceeding towards the clearing. As they got closer, Percy could make out what looked to be tents. Was this some sort of camp?_

_When they crossed the edge of the clearing, half a dozen girls, all with varying ages, approached them. The leader being a girl that looked to be twelve years old. They all had bows slung across their backs and were accompanied by a few wolves._

_When they were a few feet apart, the twelve year old spoke with a soft smile on her face. "Well Poseidon, it has been awhile since you have come to visit my camp, and with a demigod no less. Let me guess, he is your son and you want to make the same request as you usually do?" She said with hints of amusement in her voice._

_Poseidon smiled at the girl. "What can I say Artemis, I wish to give my son here every advantage I can to help him with his destiny." He said as he laid a hand on Percy's shoulder._

_When Poseidon said the name of the girl in front of them, He knew that these were the hunters of Artemis. Percy was confused, didn't the hunters hate men? And why were they here? Percy decided to ask his father discreetly. _

**_"Dad," _**_Percy asked in Atlantean, __**"Why have you brought us to the hunters of Artemis?"**_

_Poseidon smiled at Percy mischievously. __**"The hunters will be teaching you what I cannot, Archery."**_

_This only made Percy more confused. "__**But Dad, Apollo cursed the children of Poseidon since that blunder with Orin." **__Percy said the name venomously. __**"And even if I didn't have that curse, why would the hunters agree to train me? Don't they hate men in general?" **_

_Before Poseidon could respond, one of the girls that was with Artemis started to chuckle. When Percy looked in her direction, he noticed that the others were smiling. The girl spoke up when he looked at her._

_"__**You have nothing to fear from us young demigod." **__She spoke in Atlantean, which shocked Percy. __**"We know that most children of Poseidon are quite the gentlemen. We have trained many of your brothers before you in the fine art of archery."**_

_Percy looked at the one who spoke in shock. "I apologize for my rudeness, I was merely concerned about the effect my presence would have on the hunt," Percy said with a slight bow to Artemis. "But now I have more questions. Like how would you teach me archery when Apollo's curse still affects me?"_

_Artemis walked forward and touched Percy on the shoulder. As she removed her hand, Percy started to glow in a silvery light. Percy looked at Artemis questioningly._

_"I have given you my blessing Perseus Jackson. It will have removed Apollo's curse and will have made your natural abilities, whatever they may have been, three times better. My hunters and I shall train you for the next 4 weeks to help you hone your skills in archery."_

_And so the hunters trained Percy in the ways of the Bow. Percy learned how to be a sudo-hunter from them, with all the skills that it entails. Over that time the hunters welcomed Percy with open arms, stating that most sons of Poseidon were good friends with the hunt. Percy got to know each hunter and got closer to a few of them, such as Zoe and Phoebe. He saw the two hunters as older sisters that he never had. Percy also got close to his godly cousin Artemis, which was quite the shock to Percy. Now they were good friends with each other._

_Since Poseidon see's Artemis and her hunters every so often, they have learned and integrated some of Atlantis's culture into their hunt, such as the ability to speak in Atlantean. _

_When it was time for Percy to return home, the hunters said that he was welcome to visit anytime and that if he ever needed help all he had to do was ask. When Percy returned home to Atlantis, he went to the Cyclops forges and commissioned a bow. As usual they did not disappoint. The bow that they made was similar to the ones that the hunters used; accept that this one was made of imperial gold. The enchanted it to be indestructible and to return to him if he were to ever lose it in battle. The bow would shrink down into a ring, and all he needed to do would be to turn the ring to make the bow appear again._

**_End of Flashback_**

You guys are probably thinking, 'wait, didn't the hunters act real cold towards you?'

The key word there is 'act'. They are smart enough girls to act like the woman haters they portray towards me when we are all around 'others'. That's why I am going to tell you what after we went to camp that night.

**_Yet another Flashback_**

**_The day that Percy returned to camp._**

**_Time; 9:00 PM_**

_Percy walked towards cabin eight whilst using the mist to make everyone unable to see him. As he came upon the cabin he saw that Grover was camped out under a window. Percy shook his head in amusement before snapping his fingers, causing Grover to fall into a peaceful slumber. Percy went up to the door and knocked three times._

_"Who is it?" said and annoyed voice._

_"__**The guy who see's you all as his sisters. Open up." **__Percy said in Atlantean._

_Percy could here muffled whispering and some shuffling, before he heard, __**"Come in Percy."**_

_Percy's instincts were all screaming alarms at him when she said that. He had a rough idea of what the hunters would do when he entered the cabin. So he braced himself for the worst._

_Not even bothering to open the door, Percy vapor traveled into the other side of it. The moment his body reformed, an arrow sailed towards Percy's head from the right. Percy merely tilted his head to the left and let the arrow imbed itself in the door behind him. Another arrow sailed towards his head, this time from the left. This time Percy caught the arrow in midair about a foot away from his face._

_A third arrow made itself known, this one coming from directly in front of him. Percy caught this one as well. Percy noticed that some of the other hunters were about to fire more arrows at him. So, tapping into his storm bringer powers, Percy unleashed a powerful gust of wind that pushed the hunters against the walls of the cabin. Percy, still using the wind, formed multiple ice spikes from the air and quickly positioned them to where there was one under the neck of each hunter. Percy then canceled the wind and looked around at the hunters who realized that he had them beat. Percy looked at Zoe, who must have been the one who fired the third arrow._

_"Tsk tsk tsk." Percy said whilst shaking his head. "You know, for hunters of Artemis, you guys are pretty slow." He looked around at the hunters before they all burst out laughing. Percy dissolved the ice spikes and the hunters all got up and greeted Percy with hugs, whilst a few kissed him on the cheek._

_Zoe came and greeted Percy last. She hugged him before saying "Sorry about how we acted towards you earlier Percy."_

_Percy waved his hand dismissively. "Its fine, we all have to act like we don't know each other. But so long as I know you guys love me, I'm fine with putting up with your 'mean' comments. Oh by the way, you guys have a stalker outside." Percy said with amusement._

_The hunters laughed when he said that last part. Phoebe was the one to recover the quickest. "We know. He has tried talking to a few of us already. The only reason we haven't shot him yet is because he is your friend."_

_"Well thank you for that. Now tell me what you guys have been up to the last month." Percy asked._

**_Time skip, after the prophecy is issued._**

_Percy was yet again making his way towards cabin eight, only this time Grover wasn't outside it. Percy knocked on the door and entered when he was given the o.k._

_Zoe, who looked a little worried, greeted Percy._

_"Hey Zoe, I just wanted to wish you luck on your quest to find Artemis." Percy said whilst giving the girl a hug._

_"About that." Zoe looked at Percy with a serious face, "I want to ask you to shadow us Percy."_

_Percy looked at Zoe with a raised eyebrow. "What exactly do you mean?"_

_"I mean that I want you to follow us and help when we need it, or reveal that you are following us when something bad is about to happen. I want as many advantages as possible in my attempt to rescue Artemis."_

_Percy looked at Zoe with a critical eye. "Alright, I'll help you."_

**_End Flash back._**

So yea, that's what really happened when the hunters came to camp. When Zoe died, that hit me hard. I attended the funeral that the hunters made for her where I told Thalia everything. She was understandably shocked, as well as angry. Shocked that I was welcome within the hunt, I was trained by my dad, that Hades is actually nice, and that I was a _lot_ stronger than her. Angry because her dad did not do anything for her whilst I have my family that is willing to help me with anything I need.

Anyway, I will tell you guys more about my life later, because I have finally arrived at this island.

**_3_****_rd_****_ person POV_**

Percy arrived at the island just as the sun started its decent. There was still enough light to make an Iris Message though. Making a little mist with his waterpowers, making a rainbow, Percy withdrew a drachma from his pocket and called his dad.

When the mist formed an image of Poseidon, he was turned around talking to Amphitrite.

"-weeks without any sign of where he is." Said Amphitrite. "I'm worried Poseidon, and I'm sure Sally is to."

"I know my dear. I have asked Hades if he has visited his realm, only to receive a strong NO, and a promise to contact us if Percy does." Said Poseidon soothingly.

"Um, is now a bad time?" Percy asked a little amused.

Both gods turned toward the Iris Message and let out shouts of Joy.

"Percy, where have you been? We have been worried sick." Poseidon said with tears of joy in his eyes.

"Sorry about that guys. I somehow found my way to Calypso's and I needed to recuperate a little before I decided to come back. Only after Hephaestus found me and told me it has been two weeks did I decide it was time to leave for the time being." Percy explained.

Poseidon smacked himself in the forehead. "I Knew I forgot to check somewhere. How surprised was Calypso?"

"She was both surprised and worried when I showed up injured and without you to take me there. She said that I had been out for about a week. Which is understandable considering I blew up a volcano."

"About that, why did you cause St. Helens to erupt?" Poseidon asked concerned.

Percy's face darkened. "I found out that the telekehines where trying to reforge Kronos's scythe." Poseidon's face darkened as well. "I managed to destroy the telekehines when I caused the eruption, but I have no idea what happened to the scythe."

Poseidon looked at Percy for a moment before asking, "What are you going to do now Percy?"

At that, Percy smiled. "I'm going to go incognito for now, and go back into the maze for recon. At the moment Kronos and his forces think me to be dead. I'm going to use this to our advantage. I now know a way to navigate through the maze, so this time I wont get lost."

"And what way is that?" Amphitrite asked curiously.

Percy smiled. "I need the help of a clear sighted mortal."

Poseidon looked worried now. "Percy I don't think it is a good idea to take Sally into the Labyrinth-"

"I wasn't talking about mom dad. I have recently made a friend who is clear sighted." Percy said amusedly.

Poseidon and Amphitrite looked confused at that. "Who?" they both asked.

"Remember that girl I met at the dam? Rachel Dare? She is currently in New York attending the school I was recently using as my latest cover story." Percy said.

You see, Percy didn't really attend school anymore. With the training he got in Atlantis, there really was no need to continue his schooling. He only went to a school to help keep the cover that he is not very smart.

Poseidon nodded in recollection. "I remember. So do you think she will help you?"

Percy just shrugged his shoulders. "Probably. I will call to arrange a time where we can meet up." Percy looked at the sun and saw that it had almost set. Percy looked back at his father and said, "Sorry guys but it seems I'm out of time for right now. Tell mom that I'm ok and that I love her."

The two gods smiled at him. "We will. And Percy, when you reveal to everyone that you are alive, you can show them your true power now."

Percy looked shocked at that. "You mean I don't have to hide anymore?"

Poseidon smiled. "No Percy, no more hiding. I feel that the war is drawing closer and that some of the other gods will start declaring sides, as well as the demigods. I want you to show them why it would be a bad idea to join Kronos, and be more rewarding to support us in the war."

Percy smiled. "Alright then. Well Ive got to get working guys, ill see you soon. Love you."

"We love you to Percy, and be careful." The two said.

Percy smiled, "I will." He said before he swiped his hand through the image.

Percy then looked towards Manhattan, before he vapor travelled to the nearest pay phone. He needed to call Rachel.

**AN: ok, that seems like a good stopping point for right now. I do hope you all are enjoying this story. Please leave a review. That's all for today folks.**


	3. A new guide

**AN: We have yet another chapter in the realm of myth and legend. I do hope you all enjoy this as much as you did the last one.**

Percy found a phone booth that no one was using. He walked in and closed the door, then put in a few quarters and called Rachel. It took a few moments before the phone was answered.

"Hello?"

"Rachel? Its me, Percy." He said.

"Percy? Why are you calling right now? It like 9 PM." She questioned.

"Look Rachel, I don't have very much time right now. I need to tell you some things that I would rather not say over the phone. Is there a place that we can meet up?" He asked.

"Well I have a fund raiser tomorrow at 9:00 in times square. You could meet me when my shift ends at around 10:00. Does that work for you?" She said after a moment.

"That's perfect. Thanks Rachel. I need to go, so I will meet you tomorrow." He said as he looked at the time on his watch. It reappeared on wrist in the maze, a little after the encounter with Kampe. Percy was surprised when it appeared, as he did not know that Tyson had enchanted it when he repaired it for him.

"Oh ok. See you tomorrow Percy." She said before hanging up the phone.

Percy exited the phone booth. Now that he has called Rachel, he needed to get some supplies. Luckily Percy had a cache of emergency supplies nearby. With his destination in mind, Percy vapor traveled to the top of the Empire State Building.

Percy reformed within the scaffolding at the top of the Empire state building, above the observation deck. Luckily it was a very clear night with no winds. Percy climbed the scaffolding till it ran out, being replaced with metal poles. The poles were connected to a square piece of metal at the top of the scaffolding. It was under this piece of metal that Percy hid a backpack. The backpack was held in place by duct tape and it had a slight mist concealment over it, incase any mortals were to come up there.

Percy dislodged the backpack from the duct tape before he vapor traveled to the very tallest point of the Empire state building. At the top was a small piece of metal that was no more than a foot in diameter. It may have been very high up, but it made for a comfortable seat. **(Like in the new Spiderman game)**

Percy sat down and opened his bag to see what he had stashed away. Percy updated the backpacks contents every year, so he had a few spare changes of clothes that were his current size. He also had a bag of a dozen ambrosia cubes, three flasks of nectar, 2,000 dollars in mortal money, a leather bag that contained 100 drachma, a smaller leather bag that had 6 emergency pearls of Persephone in it, 2 small bronze daggers, a couple flashlights, and a special phone given to him by his dad.

The phone was special in that it did not broadcast his location to monsters. Percy found that even when he was concealing his aura, monsters could still find him if he used a phone. He found that out the hard way when he called his mom using a payphone when he was 10 years old.

It was enough supplies to last a week at the least and two at the most. Percy zipped up his backpack and put it on his back before looking out towards the city. He couldn't help but admire the beauty of the city at night.

'All this will all be gone if Kronos wins this war,' Percy thought. 'Which is why I have to make sure he doesn't win.' Percy then shifted his gaze towards the stars, until his eyes settled on the constellation of a huntress. 'Or Zoe's sacrifice will be in vain.'

After a few more minutes of staring at the stars, Percy crossed his legs and began to meditate, right on top of the Empire State building

_Time skip 12 hours_

Percy stopped meditating at around 8:30 feeling refreshed and well rested, when some rays of sunlight hit his eyelids. He then waited for another hour on the top of the Empire state watching the city below.

He checked his watch and saw that it was now 9:45. Almost time for him to meet Rachel. Percy reached into his backpack and pulled out a hoodie and put it on. Once on he pulled the hood over his head and vapor traveled to Times Square. He reformed in an alleyway and began his search for Rachel.

It didn't take him very long, not five minutes later did he find Rachel Elizabeth Dare in front of the Marriot Marquis, and she was completely painted gold. Face, hair, her clothes-everything. Percy thought that she'd looked like king Midas touched her. She was standing like a statue with five other kids all painted metallic-copper, bronze, silver. They were frozen in different poses whilst tourists hustled past or stop to stare. Some passerby threw money at the tarp on the sidewalk.

The sign at Rachel's feet said, URBAN ART FOR KIDS, DONATIONS APPRECIATED.

Percy smiled a little at that. He reached into his bag and pulled out four hundred dollars and threw it on the tarp. He then checked his watch and saw that he had about five more minutes before Rachel's shift ended. He saw a lap post a few feet away and went and leaned against it.

Five minutes later, a kid in silver walked up from the hotel taxi stand, where he'd been taking a break. He took a pose like he was lecturing the crown, right next to Rachel. Rachel unfroze and stepped of the tarp. Percy got up from his leaning position and walked up to her.

"Hey Percy." She grinned. "Good timing! Lets get some coffee."

We walked down to a place called the Java Moose on West 43rd. Rachel ordered an Espresso Extreme, the kind of stuff Grover would like. Percy ordered a White Chocolate Mocha, one of his favorite coffees.

"So," she said, "where's that girl that was with you, Annabell was it?"

"Annabeth," Percy corrected. "She is back at my camp. She doesn't really know I'm here. No one from my camp does."

Rachel looked at him confusedly. "What do you mean by that?"

Percy looked Rachel in the eye, "It means that everyone thinks I'm dead." he said grimly.

Rachel looked at Percy with an expression that was a mixture of shock and confusion. "And why exactly does everyone think your dead?"

Percy looked around a little before he snapped his fingers, manipulating the Mist so that no mortal or monster would be able to listen in on them. Percy then turned back to Rachel.

"You have undoubtedly heard about the Mt. St. Helens eruption right?" at her nod Percy continued. "Well, that was me."

Rachel's jaw dropped. Her mouth moved but no words came out. Finally she composed herself and said, "So you can just blow up volcanoes on a whim? Just how strong are you Percy?"

Percy shrugged. "Kind of. That eruption was actually an accident. I used a bit too much power when I only wanted to cause a minor eruption. Had I used full power, lets just say there wouldn't be a St. Helens to talk about."

"Wow" was all Rachel said.

"Yea. Since I was in the middle of that eruption, everyone thinks that it killed me. Including Annabeth." He said sadly. He then decided to change the subject. "Lets get back to why I asked to meet you. Rachel, I need your help."

Rachel's face showed confusion once more. "Why do you need my help?"

Percy proceeded to tell Rachel about the Labyrinth, and how we needed to find Daedalus. He told her about what had happened the last few times he'd gone in.

"So you want me to guide you," she said. "Through a place I've never been."

"You can see through the Mist," he said. "Just like Ariadne. I'm betting you can see the right path. The Labyrinth wont be able to fool you as easily."

"And if you're wrong?"

"Then I will give you one of these." He said as he pulled out a Pearl of Persephone. "You think about where you live and crush it in your hand, and it will take you there within a few seconds. Then I will go through the maze myself."

"I could die?"

Percy shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not."

"I thought you said that monsters don't care about mortals. That sword of yours-"

"Yea," he said. "Celestial bronze doesn't hurt mortals. Most monsters would ignore you. But Luke … he doesn't care. He'll use mortals, monsters, and demigods, whatever. And he'll kill anyone who gets in his way."

"Nice guy," she said.

"Tell me about it," Percy mumbled.

Rachel looked down at her espresso for a few moments before she looked back up and looked Percy in the eyes. "Okay," she said. "I'm in."

Percy raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Hey, my summer was going to be boring. This is the best offer I've gotten yet. So what do I look for?"

Percy smiled. "Alright then. His face then turned serious. "We have to fund an entrance to the Labyrinth."

"What does an entrance to the Labyrinth look like?" she asked curiously.

"It could be anything," Percy said. "A section of wall. A boulder. A doorway. A sewer entrance. But it would have the mark Daedalus on it. A sort of Greek triangle shape, glowing in blue."

"Like this?" Rachel drew the symbol Delta in water on the table.

"That's it." Percy said. He looked at Rachel with a raised eyebrow. "Do you know Greek?"

"No," Rachel said. She pulled a big blue plastic hairbrush from her pocket and started brushing the gold out of her hair. "Let me get changed. You'd better come with me to the Marriott."

"Why?" Percy asked.

"Because there's an entrance like that in the hotel basement, where we store our costumes. It's got the marl of Daedalus."

**_Percy's True Power_**

The metal door was half hidden behind a laundry bin full of dirty hotel towels. If he weren't searching for it, Percy wouldn't have seen the faint blue symbol etched into the metal.

"It hasn't been used in a very long time," Percy said.

"I tried to open it once." Rachel said, "just out of curiosity. It's rusted shut."

"No." Percy stepped forward. "It just needs the touch of a half-blood."

As soon as Percy put his hand on the mark, it glowed blue. The metal door unsealed and creaked open, revealing a dark staircase leading down.

"Wow." Rachel looked calm, but Percy couldn't tell if she was pretending or not. She'd changed into a ratty Museum of Modern Art T-shirt and her regular marker colored jeans, her blue plastic hairbrush sticking out of her pocket. Her red hair was tied back, but she still had flecks of gold in it, and traces of the gold glitter on her face. "So… after you?"

"No. We will go in side by side. If you can see a path through the maze, I want you at my side. Speaking of which." Percy started looking through the costumes before he found a belt. He then dug in his backpack before he pulled out one of the bronze daggers that was inside it.

He looped the daggers sheath through the belt before waving his hand over the dagger, putting a light Mist concealment over the dagger. He then presented the belted dagger to Rachel. "Loop this through your jeans."

"Why exactly?" she asked but put the belt on anyway.

"Incase we run into a lot of monsters and I am distracted from protecting you, you will be able to defend yourself or buy enough time for me to aid you." Percy said as if it were obvious.

"Oh," was all Rachel said.

Percy then reached into his bag and pulled out his flashlights. He handed one to Rachel then zipped up his bag and put it back on his back. Percy looked down the stairs. He then turned back to Rachel.

"Stay close to me at all times. If you cant see a path I will take you back here." He said before he descended the stairs, followed closely by Rachel.

The stairs led down to a large brick tunnel. It was so dark They couldn't see two feet in front of them. Percy switched on his flash light, quickly followed by Rachel. As soon as they switched them on, Rachel yelped.

A skeleton was grinning at them. It wasn't human. It was a Cyclops's.

"A Cyclops," Percy mumbled. "To old to be Tyson's, or anyone else I know."

Rachel swallowed. "You have a friend who's a Cyclops?"

"Tyson," Percy said. "My half brother."

"Your _half brother?"_

"Hopefully we will find him down here," Percy said. "And Grover. He's a satyr."

"Oh." Her voice was small. "Well then, we'd better keep moving."

She stepped under the skeletons left arm and continued walking. After about fifty feet they came to a crossroads. Ahead, the brick tunnel continued. To the right, the walls were made of ancient marble slabs. To the left, the tunnel was dirt and tree roots.

Percy shined his flashlight down the left path. "This path looks like the one Tyson and Grover took." He then pointed the flashlight down the right one. "With the ancient style of this one, if she were here, Annabeth would go down this one."

"We need to go straight," Rachel said.

Percy looked at her with a critical eye. "Why straight?"

"You don't see it?" Rachel asked. "Look at the floor."

Percy looked down but saw only well worn bricks and mud.

"There's a brightness there," Rachel insisted. "Very faint. But forward is the correct way. To the left, farther down the tunnel, those tree roots are moving like feelers. I don't like that. To the right, there's a trap about twenty feet down. Holes in the walls, maybe for spikes. I don't think we should risk it."

Percy didn't see anything like she was describing, but he nodded. "So you can see the right way?"

Rachel nodded. "Yes."

Percy smiled. "Then that makes this a lot easier for us." He said as he shut off his flashlight.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked curiously.

"Put your hand on my shoulder." Percy instructed.

"Why?"

"Just humor me will you." Percy insisted.

"Fine," Rachel said as she put a hand on Percy's right shoulder. A moment later, Rachel felt as if her whole body was dissolving.

"Percy what's happening?" Rachel said, panic in her voice.

_"Relax Rachel. This is just one of my powers, Vapor Travel. I turned us into water vapor, allowing us to travel around faster, and without anyone seeing or hearing us. I am basically speaking to you telepathically. You will get used to the feel of this in a moment. Can you still see the path?_" Percy asked.

After a few moments to get used to being turned into water vapor, Rachel responded. "_Yeah, I can still see the path."_

"_Great! Then lets not waste any time. We have a workshop to find_." And with that Percy propelled them forward in vapor form.

They 'flew' down the brick corridor at remarkable speeds. It twisted and turned, but there were no more side tunnels. It seemed they were angling down, heading deeper underground. Since they were in vapor form, if there were traps, they couldn't activate any.

Soon they started to hear a creaking noise, like huge doors opening.

"_What was that?"_ Rachel asked.

"_I don't know_." Percy replied.

They started to hear footsteps coming towards them, whilst they heard voices coming from behind them. If Percy were not in his vapor form, he would be a slightly worried, for from the front came an eight foot tall Laistrygonian giant. From the back came two _dracaenae. _In between the _dracaenae _was Kelli, the _empousa_ cheerleader.

Kelli looked at the Laistrygonian. "Did you find any?"

The giant growled before answering. "No. But my master has summoned us back to him."

The giant then turned and went back the way he came. Kelli growled before she seemed to calm herself. She followed him along with her_ dracaenae_ escort.

Percy knew that if Kelli was here, then Luke was not far behind. He was debating on whether or not to follow them when he was broken out of his thoughts by Rachel.

_"Percy, we need to follow them. The path leads in that direction." _Rachel said.

_"Ok"_ Percy replied and willed them forward, following the small squad of monsters.

The monsters marched down the tunnel, until they came upon bronze doors. The doors were about ten feet tall, emblazoned with a pair of crossed swords. From behind them came a muffled roar, like from a crowd.

The giant pushed the doors open, revealing a large arena. The place was spacious considering it was underground. The dirt floor was circular, just big enough that you could drive a car around the rim if you pulled it really tight. In the center of the arena, a fight was going on between a giant and a centaur. The centaur looked panicked. He was galloping around his enemy, using sword and shield, while the giant swung a javelin the size of a telephone pole and the crowd cheered.

The first tier of seats was twelve feet above the arena. Plain stone wrapped all the way around, and every seat was full. There were giants, _dracaenae,_ demigods, telkhines, and stranger things: bat-winged demons and creatures that seemed half human and half you name it- bird, reptile, insect, and mammal.

But the creepiest things were the skulls. The arena was full of them. They ringed the edge of the railing. Three-foot-high piles of them decorated the steps between the benches. They grinned from pikes at the back of the stands and hung on chains from the ceiling like horrible chandeliers. Some of them looked very old- nothing but bleached-white bone. Others looked more…fresh.

In the middle of all this, proudly displayed on the side of the spectators wall was something that made no sense to Percy- a green banner with the trident of Poseidon in the center. Percy wondered what _that_ was doing in a place like this, when he looked up and got his answer. And what he saw made his blood boil.

Above the banner, sitting in a seat of honor, was Luke. Luke was dressed in camo pants, a white t-shirr, and bronze breastplate. He wasn't wearing his sword though. But that wasn't what made Percy's blood boil. He was looking at who was next to Luke.

Next to Luke sat the largest giant that Percy had ever seen. Much larger than the one on the floor fighting the centaur. The giant stood at fifteen feet tall, easy, and so wide he took up three seats. He wore only a loincloth, like a sumo wrestler. His skin was dark red and tattooed with blue wave designs. Percy knew who this giant was. He was one of the few sons of Poseidon that was a disgrace to Poseidon. One of the ones that went against everything Poseidon stands for.

"_Antaeus_," Percy growled ignoring the giant killing the centaur on the arena floor.

"_Who's Antaeus?"_ asked Rachel.

Percy saw a door on one side of the spectator's wall was a door. Percy willed them to the other side of the door and saw that it was a storage room. In the room were many different things. There were random weapons hanging from racks, crates filled with jars of Greek fire, barrels of what smelled like fish, you name it. Percy, seeing that the room was empty, reformed himself and Rachel.

Percy turned to Rachel. "To answer your question, that red giant is Antaeus. He is a mad man. All those skulls we saw earlier were sacrifices. He makes people and monsters fight for his own sick enjoyment. Then he kills the loser. His mind is now so twisted that he thinks what he is doing is appeasing the gods. He, unfortunately is my half brother, another son of Poseidon."

Rachel was shocked at the last part. "That guy is your brother? How?"

Percy nodded. "Yea, he is. I'd rather not think about the how though. He is one of the few sons of Poseidon that went against him. But Antaeus is worse than them. He actually makes sacrifice to Poseidon, claiming that because of this, he is Poseidon's favorite son. That arena is a temple built from the skulls of the victims Dad hates anything or anyone to be sacrificed in his name. Antaeus is one of three sons of Poseidon that dad hates and regrets ever having."

"Oh", Rachel said. "So what are we going to do now?"

Percy pulled out his phone, "I'm going to call my dad, see what he thinks that I should do." Percy said before dialing his father's number.

_Ring _

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"Hello?" came Poseidon's voice after a few moments.

"Hey dad." Percy replied.

"Percy? Is something wrong?" Poseidon asked, concern evident in his voice

"Sort of. You will never believe who I found in the Labyrinth." Percy said.

"Who?"

"Antaeus." Percy spat the name out.

"WHAT!" Poseidon roared over the phone.

"Yeah. And that's not all, I found out he has made a temple to you."

"And?" Poseidon said, more calmly.

"Dad, it's made out of skulls. There are piles of skulls everywhere, with your banner displayed proudly above an arena he uses to sacrifice creature and people in your name. I called to ask what you think I should do?" Percy asked.

Poseidon was silent for a while. Percy was starting to think that the connection failed when Poseidon finally answered.

"As much as it pains me to have one of my children die, Antaeus must be terminated before he takes anymore lives of the innocent. Percy you have to kill him." Poseidon said with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

"Very well." Percy said.

"Percy, you must kill him away from the earth, he is a son of Gaia and will just heal himself." Poseidon said.

"Do I want to know how that came to be?" Percy asked.

"Not really," replied Poseidon.

"Ok then. Ill see you later dad." Percy said as he hung up.

Rachel was looking at Percy a little weirdly. "That was your dad?"

Percy nodded. "Yea."

"But he sounded so…_normal."_

"Well what did you expect him to sound like?" Percy asked confusedly.

Rachel's face flushed slightly. "Never mind. So what are you going to do now?"

Percy looked around the room and noted there was a lot of Greek fire. He also suddenly felt a freezing sensation, growing colder and colder. It was coming from his pocket. Percy smiled.

"I have an idea." Was all he said.

**AN: well I do hope you all liked that little chapter. I also would like to announce that a new chapter of Deaths intervention should be posted within the next week. Leave a review please.**


	4. The death of Antaeus and the volcano

**AN: Alright, I have been inactive for a while, BUT I do hope that you all were patient. I do hope it was worth the wait.**

"Well, what is it." Rachel asked.

In answer, Percy grabbed a dozen jars of Greek fire. He put half in his backpack before scooping up the other six. He then turned to Rachel.

"I'm going to bring down this temple after I take care of Antaeus. Hopefully I will take down a few of Luke's monsters as well." Percy said. "Then I'm going to do something else that will hopefully take care of any stragglers. You can watch if you want, but I suggest that you dont."

With that Percy dissolved into vapor again and went back out into the arena. He could see that a new fight had started between two demigods. One of them wore and eye patch. Percy turned his attention back to his task. He moved toward the ceiling and started to place them in various places.

When he had placed all six he floated down to hover in the center of the arena. Percy took a deep breath before he started his attack.

Everyone's attention was on the fight in the arena. They watched as the one wearing the eye patch went down, as the other looked to Antaeus. Antaeus rose from his seat and raised his hand. But just as he was about to give the thumbs down, the ground started to shake violently.

The spectators were falling and crying out in surprise. The hair started fill with the smell of sea salt. The ground and the seats were soon filled with cracks from the earthquake. Then everyone's attention was brought to the banner of Poseidon. The banner was giving off a bright sea green glow.

"ANTAEUS!" a voice roared.

In the middle of the arena everyone saw a figure made of water floating above the arena. The figures features soon became more defined until there was no mistaking that this was Poseidon.

Antaeus was shocked. But that shock was replaced with a smile. "Father, I am glad to see you have finally come." Antaeus then spread his arms and gestured to the walls. "Look at what I have built for you father. This temple is dedicated to you. Made from the skulls of the sacrifices I have made to you fath-"

Antaeus was cut off as Poseidon thrust out his hand before slowly raising it upward. As he did, Antaeus rose into the air until he was 10 feet high. Poseidon closed his hand slightly causing Antaeus to cry out in pain.

"F-Fa-Father? What are you doing? Why are you doing this?" Antaeus said, his voice filled with pain.

"YOU HAVE SACRIFICED THE LIVES OF THE INNOCENT FOR THE LAST TIME! TODAY, YOU AND THIS TEMPLE WILL FALL." Poseidon roared.

"B-bu-but, I did it f-for you fa-father." Antaeus said whilst struggling in the air.

"DO YOU THINK I WOULD WANT THIS? NO, YOU HAVE GONE AGAINST EVERYTHING THAT I STAND FOR. YOU ARE A DISGRACE. YOU ARE NOT MY SON ANY LONGER. NOW I CONDEM YOU TO TARTARUS, WHERE YOU BELONG."

Poseidon raised his other hand where a trident made of water appeared. Poseidon lifted his hand before he threw the trident at Antaeus.

"NO FATHER PLE-" Antaeus was cut off as the trident embedded itself in Antaeus. The middle point was in his throat while the other ones were in his chest and his forehead. Antaeus slowly dissolved into sand. Once he was gone Poseidon disappeared as well.

Percy reformed himself in the storage room. He saw that Rachel was starring out towards the arena through a crack in the open doorway. Rachel turned around as he reformed. Before she could say anything Percy grabbed her hand.

"Time to go." He said before he turned them into vapor and went back out into the arena. There Percy snapped his fingers. A second later there was a giant explosion from above. Percy then reformed slightly whilst using the mist so no one could see him. He then took out the ice whistle and blew. It made no audible sound as it shattered into shards of ice, melting in his hand.

"What was that supposed to do?" Rachel yelled over the screams of the monsters.

Percy didn't say anything as he turned them back into vapor before heading out of the far exit. Just as they passed through the doors, the heard a loud "_AROOOOF!"_

Rachel gave Percy directions as they flew threw the maze. They soon lost track of how many turns they made. They soon came upon a room the size of a gymnasium with old marble columns holding up the roof. Percy reformed their bodies.

"We can take a break here for a little while." Percy said. He spotted some scrap wood around the room. He went and gathered it all up before he started to build a fire. When he had the wood stacked in an acceptable formation, he lit his fist on fire before he directed a small jet of flame at the firewood.

Rachel gasped. "You can make fire! Just how many things can you do?"

Percy extinguished his hand and turned to Rachel and smiled. "I can do a lot of things. For example, are you hungry?"

Rachel's stomach chose that moment to let out a growl. Rachel nodded slightly embarrassed. Percy simply chuckled and waved his hand. On the floor appeared a few pizzas, some lemonade and some cups and plates. Percy looked back at Rachel to see her staring at the food with wide eyes. Percy smiled.

"Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to eat?" Percy said amusedly.

Rachel shook her head and grabbed a plate before loading it with some pepperoni. Percy went with cheese. Rachel looked at Percy.

"So, you can control fire, make earthquakes, water, make food appear, and control that mist stuff you said I can see through. Just what else can you do?" she said between bites.

Percy looked at her for a second before raising his hand. A miniature tornado formed on his hand. Thunderclouds appeared over the tornado, arcs of lightning striking down on his palm. Rachel stopped eating her pizza when she saw the tornado. She had a look of awe on her face when she saw the thunderclouds and lightning.

Percy looked back at Rachel. "I have the ability to control any type of storm. Hurricanes, tornadoes, hail, electrical, I can control them all. You can imagine what it would be like if I unleashed this power on a group of monsters."

Percy closed his hand, causing the tiny storm to disappear. "Anyway, in which direction does the path go next?"

Rachel shook her head and pointed toward the other end of the room, into the darkness. "The workshop is that way. The heart of the maze. We're very close now. I'm sorry that the path led into the arena."

"Its ok. If you hadn't, we would never have found a threat to demigods everywhere. You helped save a lot of potentially innocent lives Rachel." Percy said with a smile.

Rachel smiled before she frowned. "Percy? Do-do you do this every summer? Fight monsters? Save the world? Do you ever get to do just, you know, normal stuff?"

Percy chuckled. "Rachel, I see my mom and do regular teenager things on the weekdays during the year. Then on the weekends I go to Atlantis and train with my father. Then during the summer I go to camp half blood and do the activities that the camp provides. So, yes, I do have a normal life. For a demigod at least." Percy then thought for a second "What about you? What do you do normally?"

Rachel shrugged. "I paint. I read a lot."

"What about family?"

"Oh . . . they're just, you know, family."

Percy frowned at that. "I can sense that you do not wish to talk about this. Very well, I will respect your choice." Rachel shot him a grateful look. Percy looked at the time on his watch. It was late in the afternoon. "Its late. We should get some sleep."

Percy got up and walked over towards the way they came. Rachel watched him with confusion. "How can that be? We have only been in here a few hours."

"Time travels differently in the maze. It can either be really fast or really slow." Percy stopped when he reached the entryway. He raised his hand towards the entryway. Percy concentrated on the water in the air, imagining it expanding and hardening. A moment later, a wall of ice a foot thick was covering the entrance to the room.

Rachel watched in awe. "What are you doing exactly?"

Percy walked to the other side of the room and did the same thing to their exit, before he answered. "Making sure we don't have any unwanted guests. Wouldn't be fun to wake up with a monster staring you in the face now would it."

Rachel's' eyes widened a bit. "No it wouldn't."

Percy placed his hand on the ground near the fire. Rachel saw his hand start to glow orange. A few moments later, she could feel the ground beneath her warm up until it was as warm as the heat of the fire. Rachel looked at Percy questioningly.

"Would you rather sleep on cold stone?" Rachel shook her head. "I didn't think so."

Percy lay down and closed his eyes, soon followed by Rachel. Rachel fell asleep a moment later. Percy however had stayed awake a little longer contemplating something, before he made up his mind and closed his eyes and fell into a meditative slumber.

**_Percy's True Power_**

Annabeth had just fallen asleep. She had had a rough day. Burning Percy's shroud had been a big emotional blow for her. After her speech she went to her cabin and cried. Her siblings tried to comfort her, but all she really wanted was to be left alone. She didn't attend lunch or dinner; she was too depressed to want to be around everyone else. Eventually she cried herself to sleep.

In her dreams she was back in the volcano. She watched as she saw herself kiss Percy, before she put her hat on and left the volcano. She saw that Percy had a look f shock on his face before he shook it off.

"There!" yelled one of the telkhines. Annabeth looked in the direction it came from and saw that the entire class of Telkhines charge across the bridge towards him. Percy ran for the middle of the platform, surprising the four elder telkhines so much that they dropped the red-hot blade that she had seen before. Only now she could see it up close.

It was six feet long and curved like a crescent moon. Annabeth had seen a lot of terrifying things, but this unfinished weapon scarred her more than anything else. She watched as the elder demons got over their shock.

The tallest one snarled at Percy. "What do we have here? A son of Poseidon?"

"Yes," another one growled. "I can smell the sea in his blood."

Percy raised his sword.

"Strike down one of us, Demigod," the third demon said, "and the rest of us shall tear you to shreds. Your father betrayed us. He took our gift and said nothing as we were cast into the pit. We will see _him_ sliced to pieces. He and all the other Olympians."

Percy looked around, seeing he was surrounded by the telkhines. He then looked at the blade that the elder demons had dropped.

"Well it seems that I am going to be defeated today." Annabeth was shocked. Why was Percy giving up so easily? "Since I am surrounded I will most defiantly be over run the moment I kill you four. So before you kill me, why don't you answer me a question." Percy raised his hand and pointed to the blade. "Is that the scythe of Kronos?"

The tallest telkhine laughed at Percy. "You realize that you are doomed sea spawn. Because you will be killed by one of us, we will indulge you in your request. Yes this blade is the scythe of Kronos. The very blade that was used to slice Ouranos to pieces. We have reformed and repaired it in such a way that it was better than it was before! When it is finally completed it will make lord Kronos stronger and fiercer than he was in the first war! With it in his hand, we will destroy the Olympians and have our revenge."

Percy looked at the telkhine with a mixture of emotions. Then Percy did something that confused Annabeth. Percy smirked.

"Thanks for the clarification." He said before he threw his sword at the nearest telkhine. The sword sailed through the air before striking the demon in the heart. The other telkhines were shocked by this action. Using the moment of distraction, Percy moved with a speed that Annabeth didn't know he possessed and kicked the scythe in the air before jumping up and kicking it into the lava of the volcano.

"YOU FOOL." Yelled one of the elder demons.

"I will not allow you to complete that weapon!" Percy said defiantly.

The tallest one growled at Percy. "You have only delayed the inevitable son of Poseidon. Let us see just how strong you are. Let us see how long it takes for you to burn!"

He scooped up some lava out of the nearest furnace. It set his fingers ablaze, but it didn't seem to bother him at all. The other elder telkhines did the same. The first one threw a glob of molten rock at Percy, who raised his arms in an attempt to shield his face. The glob hit him in the leg, setting his pants on fire.

"PERCY!" Annabeth screamed. She could only watch as two more globs of molten rock splattered across his chest. Fire was engulfing him, but strangely Percy wasn't shouting out in pain. One of the telkhines answered her unasked question.

"Your fathers nature protects you," one said. "Makes you hard to burn. But not impossible, youngling. Not impossible."

Annabeth watched in horror as they threw more lava at Percy. She screamed each time a glob of the stuff hit him. She was about to scream again when she heard Percy muttering.

"Can't let them find and complete the scythe," he said with his arms crossed over his face. "If they do, we are all doomed. I have to destroy it and these guys. Then Kronos will be weakened, if not delayed at the very least. But how?" she saw Percy glance at his hands before his face showed that he was struck with an idea.

"S…so be it." He said, this time his voice was shaken. She watched Percy closed his eyes and grit his teeth as his hands started to shake violently. Annabeth thought that it was from the pain of being on fire, but was soon proven wrong when the whole volcano began to shake violently.

The telkhines stopped throwing lava for a moment, confused as to why the ground was shaking. They soon realized that Percy was the cause of it.

"Stop him!" yelled the tallest one. The others redoubled their efforts at throwing lava at Percy who had now crossed his hands over his chest, his whole body shaking.

Then Percy opened his eyes and thrust his hands outward. What happened next was something Annabeth couldn't even begin to describe. An explosion, a tidal wave, a whirlwind of water and lava blasting upward, engulfing Percy and the telkhines, causing the volcano to erupt.

Annabeth woke up screaming, "PERCY!"

It was morning now, and her siblings were just starting to wake up. They all looked at her in confusion. One of her brothers, Malcolm Pace, walked up to her side.

"Whats wrong Annabeth?" He asked gently as Annabeth began to sob.

"I… I saw P-Percy in the volcano. I saw h-how he d-died." She said between sobs. Some of her siblings gasped while others felt bad that Annabeth had to witness that. "I- I need to speak with Chiron. He needs to know what happened."

And with that, Annabeth got dressed and rushed for the big house. All the while tears dripped down her face. She couldn't help but be proud of Percy's sacrifice. He stopped Kronos from getting his weapon, a weapon that would most defiantly have upped the odds in the enemies favor.

**_Percy's True Power_**

Percy opened his eyes. He was saddened that Annabeth had to believe he was dead, but he had to let them know why he caused the eruption. If he was unable to destroy the scythe, then they could be in serious trouble. Besides, he will reveal himself soon enough. Percy just hoped that he would have enough information on the enemies plans before he had to.

He looked at his watch and saw that it was morning. He looked to Rachel and saw that she was still asleep. He waved his hand, summoning two plates of pancakes and some milk. He went over to Rachel and shook her awake. She opened her eyes in a daze.

"Percy?" she asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"You hungry?" Percy asked whilst motioning towards the pancakes. Rachel's eyes widened before she grabbed a plate and dug in., soon followed by Percy. They ate in silence. Soon they were finished with their food. As they got up to head for the path ahead, the ground started to shake violently.

"EARTHQUAKE" screamed Rachel.

"Calm down." Percy said as he raised his hand and pointed it at the floor. The room stopped shaking a moment later, leaving an embarrassed Rachel staring at Percy.

"I forgot you could do that for a second," she said sheepishly.

Percy chuckled. He raised his hand towards the door and the ice melted in just a few moments. "Its ok. Now come on, we have a workshop to find." Rachel grabbed his shoulder again before Percy turned them into vapor.

It wasn't long before they saw a light up ahead-like regular electric lighting.

_"There_," Rachel said.

They soon came into a stainless steel hallway, like what Percy thought they would have on a space station. Fluorescent light glowed from the ceiling. The floor was a metal grate.

_"We're close!" _Rachel said.

Percy reformed them. He shook his head at. "I can just imagine Annabeth complaining about how the workshop should be in the oldest section of the maze."

They soon arrived at a set of metal double doors. Inscribed in the steel, at eye level, was a large blue Greek triangle.

"We're here," Rachel announced. "Daedalus's workshop."

**AN: and that is another chapter done. Leave a review and I will soon have another chapter up for your enjoyment.**


	5. Daedalus and the fortress

**AN: My upload schedule is total crap. Welp guess now is better then never. Enjoy!**

Percy pressed the symbol on the doors and they hissed open.

The first thing that struck Percy was the daylight-blazing sun coming through giant windows. Not the kind of thing you expect in the heart of a dungeon. The workshop was like an artists studio, with thirty-foot ceilings and industrial lighting, polished stone floors, and workbenches along with windows. A spiral staircase led up to a second-story loft. Half a dozen easels displayed hand-drawn diagrams for buildings and machines that looked like Leonardo Da Vinci sketches. Several laptop computers were scattered around on the tables. Glass jars of green oil-Greek fire-lined one shelf. There were inventions, too- weird metal machines that Percy couldn't make sense of. One was a bronze chair with a bunch of electrical wires attached to it, like some kind of torture device. In another corner stood a giant metal egg about the size of a man. There was grandfather clock that appeared to be made entirely of glass, so you could see all the gears turning. And hanging on the wall were several sets of bronze and silver wings.

"Wow," Percy said as he looked at some of the easels. "He truly is a genius."

"And an artist," Rachel said in amazement. "These wings are amazing."

The wings looked more advanced than the ones Percy had seen in his dreams. The feathers were more tightly interwoven. Instead of wax seals, self adhesive strips ran down the sides.

Percy's right hand grabbed the trident pendant on the bracelet that was on his left. He didn't pull it off yet because Daedalus seemed to not be home at the moment. But the workshop looked like it had been recently used. The laptops were running their screensavers. A half eaten blueberry muffin and a coffee cup sat on a work bench.

Percy walked to the window. The view outside was amazing. Percy recognized the Rocky Mountains in the distance. They were high up in the foothills, at least five hundred feet, and down below a valley spread out, filled with a tumbled collection of red mesas and boulders and spires of stone. It looked like some huge kid had been building a toy city with skyscraper-sized blocks, and then decided to knock it over.

"Where are we?" Rachel wondered.

"Colorado Springs," a voice said behind us. "The garden of the gods."

Standing on the spiral staircase above them, with his weapon drawn, was the camps sword master Quintus.

Quintus looked at Rachel before turning to Percy. When he recognized him he had a shocked expression on his face. "Percy Jackson? But, you died in that eruption. How are you still alive?"

Percy simply grinned. "I am a son of Poseidon. A little lava isn't going to bring me down." he then ripped of his trident pendant. **Tsunami** grew to its full size. Percy took a fighting stance. "Let me take a wild guess. You are Daedalus."

Quintus came down the stairs, holding his sword at his side. He was dressed in jeans and boots and his counselor's T-shirt from Camp Half-Blood, which seemed odd to Percy. Percy didn't know how good of a fighter Quintus really was, so he was going to stay on guard.

"You are a lot smarter than I originally thought you were, Percy. I suspect that you have fooled quite a lot of people." Quintus said with admiration.

Percy grinned again. "That was the plan."

"Quite the plan indeed. You think I'm an agent of Kronos," he said. "That I work for Luke."

"The thought had crossed my mind, yes." Percy responded.

"You are an intelligent man," he said. "But you're wrong. I work only for myself."

He walked past me as though I didn't have a trident pointed at him and stood by the window. "The view changes from day to day," he mused. "It's always some place high up. Yesterday it was from a skyscraper overlooking Manhattan. The day before that, there was a beautiful view of Lake Michigan. But it keeps coming back to the Garden of the gods. I think the Labyrinth likes it here. A fitting name, I suppose."

"It's real," Rachel murmured. "We really are in Colorado."

Daedalus regarded her. "You have clear vision, don't you? You remind me of another mortal girl I once knew. Another princess who came to grief."

"Why can't I sense you?" Percy interrupted.

Quintus looked at him strangely. "What?"

"I am a son of Poseidon. I am able to sense any body of water, regardless of size, around me." Percy elaborated. "Right now I can sense the water in the blood of my friend behind me. I can even sense the water in your unfinished cup of coffee. But you, I cant sense any in you. And that worries me more than any thing at the moment. The only possible explanation I can think of is-" Percy suddenly remembered his dream.

"Yes," Quintus said. "You've finally guessed the truth."

"You're an automaton. You made yourself a new body."

"What is an automaton." Rachel asked Percy.

"It is basically a robot. They can vary in size and intelligence." Percy answered.

Quintus chuckled. "Do you know what Quintus means, my boy?"

"The fifth, in Latin I believe." Percy said after a second. Quintus nodded.

"This is my fifth body." The swordsman held out his forearm. He pressed his elbow and part of his wrist popped open-a rectangular hatch in his skin. Underneath, bronze gears whirred. Wires glowed.

"That's amazing!" Rachel said.

"Amazing and weird." Percy added. "You found a way to transfer your _animus_ into a machine. That is . . . not natural."

"Oh I assure you, my boy, it's still me. I'm still very much Daedalus. My mother, Athena, makes sure I never forget that." He tugged back the collar of his shirt. At the base of his neck was the mark Percy had seen before- the dark shape of a bird grafted to his skin.

"A murderer's brand," Percy said. "For your nephew, Perdix. The boy you pushed off the tower."

Quintus's face darkened. "I did not push him. I simply-"

"Made him lose his balance," Percy said. "Let him die."

Quintus gazed out the windows at the purple mountains. "I regret what I did, Percy. I was angry and bitter. But I cannot take it back, and Athena never lets me forget. As Perdix died, she turned him into a small bird-a partridge. She branded the birds shape on my neck as a reminder. No matter what body I take, the brand appears on my skin."

Percy looked into his eyes and saw the same man he had seen in his dreams. The face might be different, but the same soul was in there. The same intelligence and all the sadness.

"Why did you come to the camp? Why spy on us?" Percy asked.

"To see if your camp was worth saving. Luke had given me one story. I preferred to come to my own conclusions."

"So you _have_ talked to Luke."

"Oh, yes. Several times. He is quite persuasive."

"But now you've seen the camp!" Percy persisted. "So you know we need your help. You can't let Luke through the maze!"

Daedalus set his sword on the workbench. "The maze is no longer mine to control, Percy. I created it, yes. In fact, it is tied to my life force. But I have allowed it to live and grow on its own. That is the price I paid for privacy."

"Privacy from what?"

"The gods," he said. "And death. I have been alive for two millennia, my boy, hiding from death."

"But how can you hide from Hades?" Percy asked.

"Hades does not know everything," he said. "Or see everything. You have encountered him, Percy. You know this to be true. A clever man can hide for quite a long time, and I have buried myself very deep. Only my greatest enemy has kept after me, and even him I have thwarted."

"You mean Minos," Percy said.

Daedalus nodded. "He hunts for me relentlessly. Now that he is a judge of the dead, he would like nothing better than for me to come before him so he can punish me for my crimes. After the daughters of Cocalus killed him, Minos's ghost began torturing me in my dreams. He promised that he would hunt me down. I did the only thing that I could. I retreated from the world completely. I descended into my Labyrinth. I decided this would be my ultimate accomplishment: I would cheat death."

"And you did," Percy marveled. "for two thousand years."

Percy suddenly sensed something large coming towards them. As he turned to see what it was, a loud bark echoed from the corridor. Percy heard the _ba-BUMP_, of huge paws, and Mrs. O'Leary bounded into the workshop. She licked his face once, then almost knocked Daedalus over with an enthusiastic leap.

"There is my old friend!" Daedalus said, scratching Mrs. O'Leary behind the ears. "My only companion all these long lonely years."

"You let her save me," Percy said. "That whistle worked.'

Daedalus nodded. "Of course it did, Percy. You have a good heart. And I knew Mrs. O'Leary liked you. I wanted to help you. Perhaps I-I felt guilty, as well."

Percy suddenly had a feeling of dread. "Guilty about what?"

"That your quest would be in vain."

With a chill Percy realized why Luke was in the arena. He'd already gotten the string from Deadalus. His only obstacle had been the arena master, and he had taken care of that for him by killing Antaeus. "You already gave him Ariadne's string."

"Yes . . . The string. I told Luke that the eyes of a clear-sighted mortal are the best guide, but he did not trust me. He was so focused on the idea of a magic item. And the string works. It's not as accurate as your mortal friend here, perhaps. But good enough. Good enough."

"Why help them?" Percy asked.

"Kronos promised me freedom." Quintus said. "Once Hades is overthrown, he will set me over the Underworld. I will reclaim my son Icarus. I will make things right with poor young Perdix. I will see Minos's soul cast into Tartarus, where it cannot bother me again. And I will no longer have to run from death."

"That's you brilliant idea?" Percy asked. "You're going to let Luke destroy our camp, kill hundreds of demigods, and then attack Olympus? You're going to bring down the entire world so you can get what you want?"

"Your cause is doomed, my boy. I saw that as I began to work at your camp. There is no way you can hold back the might of Kronos."

"That is not true!" Percy insisted.

"I am doing what I must, my boy. The offer was too sweet to refuse. I'm sorry."

Percy suddenly had a thought. "Then let me tell you of a better one."

Quintus looked at him with a piercing gaze. "What are you talking about?"

"Well first off, you have nothing to fear from Hades, Daedalus. He will not punish you for cheating death. What if I told you I know exactly what Hades will do to you when you die?" Percy asked.

"And how can you possibly know that?" Daedalus asked.

"Because I talk with uncle Hades every other weekend." Percy replied.

Daedalus looked at him weirdly. "What?"

Percy smiled. "Uncle Hades is not as bad as everyone makes him out to be. Once you get to know him, he is quite the gentleman. But back on topic. Me and hades were talking one day and you came up in our discussion. I asked what he would do when you finally died. This is what he told me.

"' I actually admire Daedalus, Percy. He is the only mortal to have _truly _cheated death. The fact that he has evaded me for so long just proves how smart he actually is. And talent like that cannot go unrewarded. When Daedalus finally decides to die, I will have him help me improve the underworld. Knowing him, he will most likely see that as a reward instead of a punishment. I will allow him to visit his son and nephew on weekends and the like. Because, after all, family is everything." Percy said.

Before Quintus could say something, Percy spoke again. "Look Daedalus, you may _think _that Kronos is unbeatable, but I'm going to tell you how I _know_ he isn't. My father, Poseidon, has been preparing for this war since the great prophecy was first issued. Training himself and his kingdom, gathering allies and support, even training me the last 7 years. I cannot say for certain we will win, but then again, in war it is never certain which side will win. But we have a pretty damn good chance of beating Kronos."

Quintus looked at Percy skeptically. "And how do I know you are telling the truth?"

Percy grinned again. "I swear on the River Styx that what I just told you is the truth."

From the windows you could hear thunder rumble in the distance. Daedalus looked shocked. He then looked saddened. "I- I have done to many wrongs Percy. I-"

"Wrongs that you can right." Percy interrupted. "You can still help us Daedalus. With a genius like you helping us, we will have a much better chance at winning this war against Kronos." Percy lowered his trident. "Kronos will eventually betray you and cast you aside when you have served your usefulness. But we wont, we will reward you if you help us win this war. So Daedalus, will you join us?"

Daedalus hung his head for a moment in thought, before nodding. "I will help you, Percy. You should go warn your camp. Now that Luke has the string-"

Percy suddenly felt four entities coming towards them, while at the same time Mrs. O'Leary pricked up her ears and gave a slight growl.

The doors of the workshop burst open, and Nico was pushed inside, his hands in chains. Then Kelli and six Laistrygonians marched in behind him, followed by the ghost of Minos. He looked almost solid now-a pale bearded king with cold eyes and tendrils of Mist coiling off his robes.

He fixed his gaze on Daedalus. "There you are, my old friend."

Daedalus's jaw clenched. He looked at Kelli. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Luke sends his compliments," Kelli said. "He thought you might like to see your old employer Minos."

"This was not part of our agreement." Daedalus said.

"No indeed," Kelli said. "But we already have what we want from you, and we have other agreements to honor. Minos required-" she continued but was interrupted.

"What I tell you Daedalus. As soon as you have proved your usefulness, Kronos will cast you aside." Percy said to the inventor.

Kelli looked to see who had interrupted he, when her gaze settled on Percy. Her eyes widened in shock. "Y-you! You're supposed to be dead!" she near screamed.

Percy smirked at her. "Come now Kellie, it's going to take a lot more then a little lava to take me down." He then turned his attention to Nico. "You okay there Nico?"

He nodded nervously. "I-I'm sorry Percy. Minos told me you were in danger. He convinced me to go back into the maze." He glared at the ghost. "I was tricked. He tricked all of us."

Percy smiled at him. "It's ok Nico. It wasn't your fault." He then turned back to Kelli. "So where is Luke? Why isn't he here?"

The she-demon got over her shock and smiled at Percy like they were sharing some sort of private joke. "Luke is . . . busy. He is preparing of the assault. But don't worry. We have more friends on the way. And in the meantime, I think I will have a little fun with you." Her hands changed to claws. Her hair burst into flame and her legs turned into their true form-one donkey leg, one bronze.

"Rachel," Percy said. "Go break the windows and stay away from the monsters. This wont take long."

And with that, all Hades broke loose. Kelli lunged at Percy. The giants came right at Daedalus, but Mrs. O'Leary leaped to his defense. Nico got pushed to the ground and struggled with his chains while the spirit of Minos wailed, "Kill the inventor! Kill him."

Rachel ran to the window and grabbed a hammer of a workbench and proceeded to break the window. Nobody paid he any attention. Percy was almost lazily blocking Kelli's attacks with his trident. Out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw Mrs. O'Leary chomp he fangs into a giant's arm. He wailed in pain and flung her around, trying to shake her. Daedalus grabbed for his sword, but the second giant smashed the workbench with his fist, and the sword went flying. A clay jar of Greek fire broke on the floor and began to burn, green flames spreading quickly.

"To me!" Minos cried. "Spirits of the dead!" he raised his ghostly hands and the air began to hum.

"No!" Nico cried. He was on his feet now. He'd somehow managed to remove his shackles.

"You do not control me, young fool." Minos sneered. "All this time, I have been controlling you! A soul for a soul, yes. But it is not your sister who will return from the dead. It is I, as soon as I slay the inventor."

Spirits began to appear around Minos-shimmering forms that slowly multiplied, solidifying into Cretan soldiers.

"I am the son of Hades," Nico insisted. "Be gone!"

Minos laughed. "You have no power over me. I am the lord of spirits! The ghost king!"

"No." Nico drew his sword. "I am."

He stabbed his black blade into the floor, and it cleaved through the stone like butter.

The ground rumbled. The other windows cracked and shattered to pieces, letting in a blast of fresh air. A fissure opened in the stone floor of the workshop, and Minos and all his spirits were sucked into the void with a horrible wail.

The bad news: the fight was still going on. Kelli pounced on Percy and was able to land a hit on his stomach, knocking him back a few feet. Kelli walked towards him slowly and laughed.

"Your capture will please lord Kronos." she said with a maniacal smirk as she bared her fangs.

Percy merely smirked back. With impossible speed, Percy was behind Kelli before she could move a muscle. He raised his trident over his head. "Tell your master he'll have to wait." With that he brought down his trident and cleaved he in two, right down the middle. With an awful screech, Kelli dissolved into yellow vapor.

Percy looked around and saw that the workshop was on fire. He willed the flames to die down. He saw Mrs. O'Leary and Daedalus were still locked in combat with the giants, and Percy could hear shouting in the tunnel. More monsters were coming toward the workshop.

"We have to help Daedalus." Rachel said.

"No time, to many coming!" said Nico who had joined Rachel by the window. Percy joined them.

"Daedalus!" Percy yelled. "Come on!"

He was cut in a hundred places- but he was bleeding golden oil instead of blood. He'd found his sword and was using part of a smashed table as a shield against the giants. "I wont leave Mrs. O'Leary!" he said. "Go!"

There was no time to argue. Percy grabbed Nico and Rachel by the necks and turned them into water vapor before 'flying' out the window.

**_PERCY'S TRUE POWER_**

Percy reformed them on the terrace of the visitor center. It was late afternoon and the place looked completely empty. Percy looked towards the direction the work shop had been, but there it had vanished. No smoke from the flames he put out, no broken windows. Just the side of a hill.

"The workshop moved." Percy decided. "There's no telling where."

"Percy, how did you do that?" Nico asked, talking about them turning into vapor.

"I'll explain later, Nico. But right now we need to get back into the maze. We still have to find Grover and Tyson. Can you tell if Daedalus is dead?" Percy asked.

"No," Nico said. "He isn't dead."

Percy nodded. "Good. I assume asking about Grover and Tyson would be pointless?" Nico nodded. "Thought so. We have to head into town. Our chances of finding will be better of finding an entrance to the labyrinth. We have to find Grover and Tyson before Luke and his army reach the camp."

Rachel was able to convince a chauffeur to dive them into the city. When Percy questioned her about it she just avoided the question. Rachel kept a lookout for an entrance while Percy and Nico had a conversation. They drove for about an hour, Rachel saw something. They took an exit off the highway and came upon the 'Western Museum of Mining and Industry.'

Rachel pointed to an old mine entrance. She thanked the driver, whom said something to her about her father, and we all got out. As they climbed the hill Percy saw the mark of Daedalus engraved on the padlock. How Rachel saw something so small was a mystery to Percy, but he touched the padlock and the chains fell away. For better or worse, they were back in the maze.

Percy grabbed Nico and Rachel by the shoulders and turned them into vapor to navigate the maze faster. Nico was still confused about how Percy could do this, but when he asked Percy said he would tell him later for he did not want to explain it over and over again.

Rachel had no trouble guiding them. Percy said to lead them back to New York, and she hardly even hesitated when the tunnels offered a choice. Soon they came upon a crossroads. The tunnel continued straight ahead, but a side tunnel T'd off to the right-a circular shaft carved from black volcanic rock.

Percy reformed them and took out a flashlight. "What is it?" he asked Rachel.

Rachel stared down the dark tunnel. In the dim flashlight beam, her face looked like one of Nico's specters.

"Is that the way?" Nico asked.

"Why are we stopping then?" Nico asked.

"Listen." Percy said.

Percy could hear wind coming down the tunnel, as if the exit were close. And Percy could smell something vaguely familiar- something that brought up _very_ bad memories.

"Eucalyptus trees,' Percy said coldly.

"There's something evil down that tunnel." Rachel said. "Something very powerful."

"And the smell of death." Nico added.

"Luke's entrance. The one to Mount Othrys-the Titans' palace." Percy guessed.

Percy thought for a few moments, debating what would be the best course of action. Finally Percy nodded his head. "I have to check it out. Nico protect Rachel. Stay here and stay hidden."

"Percy, don't. Don't go up there alone." Rachel said worriedly.

"I'll be quick." Percy promised.

With that, Percy turned into vapor, concealed his demigod aura and moved down the dark stone tunnel.

**_Percy's True Power_**

Before Percy even got to the exit he heard voices: the growling, barking sounds of sea-demon smiths, the telkhines.

"At least we salvaged the blade," one said. "The master will still reward us."

"Yes! Yes!" a second shrieked. "Rewards beyond measure!"

Another voice, this one more human said: "Um, yeah, well that's great. Now if you're done with me-"

"No, half-blood!" a telkhine said. "You must help us make the presentation. It is a great honor!"

"Gee, thanks," the half-blood said, and Percy realized it was the same half-blood that fought in Antaeus's arena.

As Percy emerged from the tunnel, he could feel the air get colder. Percy saw he was near the top of Mount Tam. The pacific ocean spread out below, gray under a cloudy sky. About twenty feet downhill, two telkhines were placing something on a big rock-something long and thin and wrapped in black cloth. The half-blood was helping them open it. Percy didn't need them to too know what it was. It was the scythe of Kronos.

"_Damn it! I thought for sure I destroyed that thing." _Percy cursed.

"Careful, fool," the telkhine scolded. "one touch, and the blade will sever your soul from your body."

The half-blood swallowed nervously. "Maybe I'll let you unwrap it then."

Percy glanced up at the mountains peak, where a black fortress loomed, just like in his dreams. Above him the sky swirled into a huge funnel cloud. He couldn't see Atlas, but he could hear him groaning in the distance, still laboring under the weight of the sky, just beyond the fortress.

"There. We must sanctify it in blood," the telkhine said. "Then you, half-blood, shall present it when the lord awakes."

Percy willed himself toward the fortress. He had to stop Kronos from rising. This might be his only chance. At the very least he could delay his rising for a little longer.

He flew through a dark foyer and into the main hall. Black marble statues lined the walls. Percy couldn't recognize all the faces, but he knew that he was looking at images of the titans who'd ruled before the gods. At the end of the room, between two braziers, was a dais. Behind the dais was a door. And on that dais, the golden sarcophagus.

Percy looked at the coffin with disdain, before looking to the door behind the coffin.

Percy decided to check out the lesser of the two evils._ Who knows, there might be something useful in there._

Percy willed himself to the other side of the door and what he saw made him smile. It was a war room! The room was made with the same material as the rest of the fortress. On the walls were weapons, banners, and maps of different locations. But what drew Percy's attention was the large table in the center of the room. On this table was a giant battle map of Manhattan! There were troop movements, troop placements, where the titans planned to put their base camp, what monsters were going to go where, everything!

_"Jackpot!"_ Percy thought excitedly. Percy reformed himself whilst still concealing his demigod aura. Percy quickly took out his phone and took some pictures of the map. After making sure that they were clear, he took pictures of anything that he thought would be useful. When he was done he turned back into vapor and went out and focused on the coffin.

Percy manipulated the water molecules in the air and pushed the golden lid and it fell to the floor with a huge _WHOOOOOM! _Just as he heard voices approaching from behind.

Percy was about to reform and draw **Current Wave **and strike, but was frozen in shock at what he saw resided in the coffin.

The body in the coffin was Luke's.


	6. Pan

**AN: I hope that this new chapter in my story makes quarantine a little better for you all. Enjoy!**

Percy was in complete shock. So many thoughts were running through his head at that moment. But the most dominate was; why was Luke in the coffin?

Percy looked closely at Luke's body. He was dressed in gray pant and a white t-shirt. His hands were folded over his stomach. One piece of his chest was missing-a clean black hole about the size of a bullet wound, right where his heart should've been.

"_Was that the cause of death? And if so, that still doesn't answer why he is in Kronos's coffin."_

A glint of light drew Percy's attention. It came from Luke's arm. On Luke's wrist was a little silver bracelet with a scythe charm- the Titan lord's symbol.

_"A communication device. So this is how the spy has been sending information to Kronos. So all I need to do is find the person with the twin of this bracelet." _Percy thought.

Percy looked around, trying to think of a plan. He saw that there were four main support columns in the room. Percy then remembered that he still had half a dozen jars of Greek fire in his bag from Antaeus's arena. _"It may not be the best plan, but it might just buy some time._

Percy went behind each column, reformed and placed a jar of Greek fire. He then went up to the ceiling placed the last two above the coffin. If everything went well, the coffin would be buried under rubble. Percy then started to make his way out of the room to start the second part of his plan.

Percy then heard voices behind him.

"When was the attack on their camp supposed to happen again?" the demigod asked one of the telkhines.

"The attack is planned to happen around tomorrow afternoon. Now that the child of prophecy is dead, they have no hope of winning this war. The gods will soon fall and Olympus will be destroyed. Any chance they had of winning is now gone." One said gleefully.

"Yes! Soon we will have our revenge. Soon Lord Kronos will awaken and destroy the gods." Said the other.

It was then that the telkhines noticed the coffin.

"What has happened!" one of the demons screamed.

"Careful!" the other demon warned. "Perhaps he stirs. We must present the gifts now. Immediately!"

the two telkhines shuffled forward and knelt, holding the scythe on its wrapping cloth. "My lord," one said. "Your symbol of power is remade."

Silence. Nothing happened in the coffin.

"You fool," the other telkhine muttered. "He requires the half-blood first."

Said half-blood stepped back. "Whoa, what do you mean, he requires me."

"Don't be a coward!" the first telkhine hissed. "he does not require your death. Only your allegiance. Pledge him your service. Renounce the gods. That is all!"

The half blood turned toward the dais. It was too late that Percy realized what was happening. "I renounce the gods! What have they ever done for me? I will see them destroyed. I will serve Kronos."

The building rumbled. A wisp of blue light rose from the floor at the half-bloods feet. It drifted toward the coffin and began to shimmer, like a cloud of pure energy.

Luke sat bolt upright. His eyes opened, and they were no longer blue. They were golden, the same color as the coffin. The hole in his chest was gone. He was complete. He leaped out of the coffin with ease, and where his feet touched the floor, the marble froze like craters of ice.

He looked at the half-blood and the telkhines with those horrible golden eyes, as if he were a newborn baby, not sure what he was seeing.

"This body has been well prepared." His voice was like a razor blade running over your skin. It was like Luke's, but not Luke's. Underneath his voice was another, more horrible sound- an ancient, cold sound like metal scraping against rock.

"With the death of that brat Jackson, nothing can stand in our way. Once we awaken Typhon, we will destroy Olympus." Luke/Kronos turned to the telkhines. "My weapon?"

The two telkhines knelt before Kronos, holding up the scythe on its wrapping cloth. "My lord, your symbol of power has been remade."

Percy had heard enough. He 'flew' out of the fortress until he was close to the entrance of the Maze. He reformed right outside the entrance of the maze and turned toward the fortress. He raised his hands towards the fortress and concentrated. His hands started to shake, like when he was in the volcano. But this time he concentrated harder, focusing on only making an earthquake, nothing else. The ground started to shake violently. A moment later, the fortress started to shake as well. Percy could hear muffled screams coming from inside. He could see large cracks start to appear on the fortress walls. Percy's right hand stopped shaking for a moment as he snapped his fingers, causing a spark to appear in the jars of Greek fire. Not a second later, Percy saw an explosion come from the fortress. The columns broke and the walls crumbled and came crashing down. A cloud of dust billowed everywhere.

The fortress was destroyed.

Percy smiled in satisfaction. Before the dust reached him, he calmly walked back into the Labyrinth. The last thing he heard was the howl of the titan lord shaking the entire world behind him

**_Percy's True Power_**

Rachel saw Percy first. "Percy!"

Percy walked up and grabbed them by the shoulders. "Come on. We got to go!"

He turned them into vapor and they were on the move again. They had no destination in mind, only _away _from the mountain.

Percy stopped and reformed them in a tunnel of wet white rock, like part of a natural cave. He waved his hand around the tunnel and dried the water in a six-foot radius.

"Why are we stopping?" Nico asked.

"The camp is going to be attacked tomorrow. I need to send a message to the camp to warn them." Percy said as he got in a meditative position.

"But I thought you said that everyone thinks your dead?" Rachel said.

"Why would they think that?" Nico asked.

"I'll tell you later Nico. And yes Rachel they do, but that doesn't mean I can't send them a message, through their dreams. All demigods are able to see real events through their dreams." Percy said before Rachel could ask. "Whether they be past or present, sometimes even future, every demigod can see those events. Most don't have any control over it. But I learned how to control my dreams. I am going to be sending some one at camp a dream that will warn them of the attack." Percy checked the time. "Its about 7:30 here. So that means it's around 10:30 in New York."

"Who are you going to send the warning to?" Nico asked.

"Annabeth." And with that said, Percy closed his eyes and focused on finding Annabeth's dreams.

**_Percy's True Power_**

Annabeth had just fallen asleep. Today had been very stressful.

**_Flashback_**

_Annabeth ran for the big house. She had tears streaking down her cheeks. She was still shaken from what she just witnessed. She saw Chiron was sitting in his wheelchair on the porch of the big house. He was watching some of the campers' head towards the dinning pavilion to eat breakfast. She ran up to him._

_"Annabeth?" Chiron asked as she approached. "What is wrong child?" he asked after seeing the distress on her face._

_"Call the other senior counselors. I just saw what happened in the volcano." She said urgently._

_Chiron raised his eyebrows in shock but he did what she asked._

**_15minutes later_**

_The senior counselors gathered around the Ping-Pong table in the rec room. . Everyone had solemn expressions. Even Clarisse was feeling down. Percy's death had affected everyone. Annabeth was staring down at the table; her eyes were still red and puffy from crying. Chiron was still in his wheelchair. He too was feeling depressed._

_Chiron addressed the counselors. "You all are probably wondering why I called you all here. The reason for that is because Annabeth has had a vision. She wishes to share with us what she has seen."_

_"What was the vision about?" Beckendorf asked._

_Before Chiron could speak, Annabeth spoke up. "I saw what happened in the volcano." She said, her voice barely above a whisper._

_The other counselors eyes widened in shock, whilst a few of them gasped. She now had everyone's undivided attention. Annabeth nodded sadly. _

_"My dream started just after I had left the volcano. Percy was being chased by a group of telkhines. He ran from them, coming upon four elder telkhines. They were so surprised by his appearance that they dropped a blade that they had been working on." She stopped for a second to control her emotions. Percy seemed to think that he would go down that day, so he asked them to clarify something for him. He asked what it was they were forging. When they confirmed what he thought it was, he threw his sword at one of the elders, killing it instantly. Percy then used that moment of distraction to kick the blade they were forging into the lava of the volcano, saying he would not allow them to finish it."_

_New tears slowly started to stream down Annabeth's face as she told the next part. "In anger, the telkhines said that they were going to burn Percy, before they scooped up lava and started to throw it at Percy." Everyone gasped. They could not imagine going through something like that. Being burned alive by lava, that had to be one of the worst ways to die. Beckendorf, being a blacksmith, was the only one who even came close to understanding how painful that would be. "Fire soon engulfed him, but he wasn't crying out in pain. My question was soon answered as one of the elders said that his fathers' nature protects him. It would be hard for him to burn, but not impossible._

_"They continued to throw lava at him, but then I heard Percy muttering. He was saying that he had to stop them from finding and completing that weapon. That if they did, we were all doomed. He said that he had to destroy it and the telkhines. That's when I saw Percy glance at his hands and his face showed that he was struck with an idea." Tears were flowing freely now. "His hands started to shake. I thought it was from the pain finally setting in, but then the whole volcano started to shake violently. Realizing what he was doing, the elder telkhines redoubled their efforts, throwing lava at Percy much faster then before. Then Percy thrust his hands outward, and an explosion of water and lava blasted upward, engulfing Percy and the telkhines, causing the volcano to erupt." She finally broke and started to sob. Katie Gardner and Silena Beauregard came up on either side of her and tried to comfort her. Everyone was staring at her in shocked silence._

_The Stoll brothers finally broke the silence. "So Percy did cause the eruption." Said Conner._

_"Yea. And he took out all those telkhines with him." Said Travis._

_"But there is still an unanswered question," Beckendorf reminded them. He turned to Annabeth. "What was the weapon that Percy was trying to destroy?"_

_Everyone turned to Annabeth. She took a few seconds to compose herself before answering. "The weapon was six feet long and curved like a crescent moon. It was the Titan Lords symbol of power, the scythe of Kronos." _

**_End Flashback_**

After getting over their shock at this news, the counselors made their way to breakfast. Chiron made an announcement detailing what happened in Annabeths' dream. Everyone was awed that Percy sacrificed himself to destroy the titan lords' symbol of power.

Annabeth returned to her cabin tired and depressed. She had spent most of the day by the lake, staring at the water. She kept thinking about what she saw in her dream. She just couldn't get over it. She climbed in bed and fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

Annabeth found herself on top of a mountain. She looked up and saw a black fortress. She was back on mount Tam.

Annabeth looked behind her when she heard growling. She saw two telkhines and a half-blood. They were placing something long and thin wrapped in a black cloth.

"At least we salvaged the blade," one said. "The master will still reward us."

"Yes! Yes!" a second shrieked. "Rewards beyond measure!"

Another voice, this one more human said: "Um, yeah, well that's great. Now if you're done with me-"

"No, half-blood!" a telkhine said. "You must help us make the presentation. It is a great honor!"

"Gee, thanks," the half-blood said,

Careful, fool," the telkhine scolded. "One touch, and the blade will sever your soul from your body."

The half-blood swallowed nervously. "Maybe I'll let you unwrap it then."

"There. We must sanctify it in blood," the telkhine said. "Then you, half-blood, shall present it when the lord awakes."

Annabeth finally saw what was in the cloth. What she saw made her heart stop and her blood run cold. It was Kronos' scythe.

"_No. No, no, no, no, NO!"_ Annabeth yelled in her mind whilst shaking her head. _"Percy's sacrifice was in vain." _She started to sob. She sobbed for a few moments, not noticing that the telkhines had picked up the scythe and were walking towards the fortress. But when the Half-blood asked a question, Annabeths breath caught in her throat.

"When was the attack on their camp supposed to happen again?" the demigod asked one of the telkhines.

"The attack is planned to happen around tomorrow afternoon. Now that the child of prophecy is dead, they have no hope of winning this war. The gods will soon fall and Olympus will be destroyed. Any chance they had of winning is now gone." One said gleefully.

"Yes! Soon we will have our revenge. Soon Lord Kronos will awaken and destroy the gods." Said the other.

Annabeth stood frozen in place. The camp was going to be attacked? And if so, they didn't have a lot of time to prepare. She had to tell Chiron about this and soon. With a start, she realized what this meant. With Percy dead, they would not be able to defend the camp as well as they could have. She needed to wake up NOW!

She tried to will herself to awaken, put it felt as if something was making her stay put. Like something was holding on to her. She stopped trying to wake herself when she felt the ground shaking. She looked up at the fortress to see cracks start to appear on the walls. A few seconds later, Annabeth saw an explosion come from the fortress. The columns broke and the walls crumbled and came crashing down. A cloud of dust billowed everywhere.

The fortress was destroyed.

Annabeths jaw dropped in shock. Was this real? Was it a vision of the future? Does this mean that they will win? She had so many questions and very few answers. She saw that a giant dust cloud was rapidly approaching her. Before the dust reached her, she heard a VERY loud roar of rage. Next thing she knew, she is waking up in her cabin.

**_Percy's True Power_**

Percy opened his eyes an hour later. He had sent the vision he wanted Annabeth to see. It was a little difficult this time though. She seemed to try and force herself to wake up, forcing Percy to hold her in the dream.

"There," Percy said. "I've sent the warning. With any luck, Annabeth will wake up in a few hours and the camp will have made preparations for the attack. Now lets find Tyson and Grover and then get back to New York." Percy grabbed their shoulders before they could respond.

They flew through the labyrinth as fast as Percy could go, Rachel giving directions when necessary. They flew for another few hours before Percy saw something a few feet in front of them. He stopped and reformed them. He took out a flashlight and shined the beam on the ground. It was a trampled clump of red fabric lying on the ground. It was a Rasta cap: the one Grover always wore.

Percy's hands shook slightly as he picked up the cap. It looked like it had been stepped on huge muddy boot. "This is Grover's." He said to Nico and Rachel. He then saw the cave floor. It was mushy and wet from the water dripping off the stalactites. There were large footprints like Tyson's, and smaller ones-goat hooves-leading off to the left. "Those are their foot prints as well. They seem pretty fresh too. They are close."

He grabbed them and turned back into vapor, following the tracks. A few minutes later, they got to the bottom of a slope and found themselves in a large cave with huge stalactite columns. Through the center of the room ran an underground river, and Tyson was sitting by the banks, cradling Grover in his lap. Grover's eyes were closed. He wasn't moving.

Percy reformed them. "Tyson!" he yelled as he ran towards him.

"Percy! Come quick!"

Percy arrived and saw that Grover wasn't dead, thank gods, but his whole body trembled like he was freezing to death.

"What happened?" Percy asked.

"So many things," Tyson murmured. "Large snake. Large dogs. Men with swords. But then. . . we got close to here. Grover was excited. He ran. Then we reached this room, and he fell. Like this."

"Did he say anything?" Percy asked.

"He said 'We're close'. Then he hit his head on rocks."

Percy knelt next to him. The last time he saw Grover pass out was in New Mexico, when he'd felt the presence of Pan.

Percy shined his flashlight around the cavern. The rocks glittered. At the far end was the entrance to another cave, flanked by gigantic columns of crystal that looked like diamonds. And beyond that entrance . . .

"Grover," Percy said. "Wake up."

"Uhhhhhh."

Percy rolled his eyes and held his hand up towards Grover's face. He sent a low powered blast of cold water at him.

"Splurg!" his eyelids fluttered. "Percy? Where . . ."

"It's okay," Percy said. "You passed out. The presence was too much for you."

"I-I remember. Pan."

"Yea," Percy said. "Something powerful is just beyond that doorway.

**_Percy's True Power_**

Percy made quick introductions, since Tyson and Grover had never met Rachel before. Tyson told Rachel she was pretty, which made her blush a little as she muttered a 'thank you'.

"Anyway," Percy said. "Come on, Grover. Lean on me."

Percy helped him up and they waded across the underground river, the current was strong. The water came up to their waists. Percy saw that the others minus Tyson were shivering. The water was cold.

"Everyone huddle next to me." He said. Tyson did it without hesitation, while Nico and Rachel hesitated for a few seconds before complying. Percy laid a hand on the surface of the water and willed the water to warm up. A moment later, the water was Luke warm. Percy started walking again while keeping his hand on the water.

"I think we're in Carlsbad Caverns," Percy said. "Maybe an unexplored section."

"How do you know?" Grover asked.

"Carlsbad is in New Mexico," he said. "That would explain last winter."

Grover nodded. He then suddenly realized something. "Percy?"

"Yea?"

"Where is Annabeth?" he asked.

Percy sighed before answering. "She is back at camp."

Grover looked at him. "Why?"

Percy sighed. "Remember how me and Annabeth were headed to Mt. Saint Helens?" Grover nodded. "Well, we made it there and found out that it was being used by Telkhines. They were trying to re-forge something. I came up with a plan to stop them when I figured it out. I told Annabeth to leave and I went and attempted to destroy both the telkhines, and what they were reforging."

"What were they reforging?" Grover asked.

"They were remaking the Scythe of Kronos." Percy said grimly.

Grover's eyes widened in shock. Percy nodded at him. "Yea, I couldn't let him get his Scythe back, no matter the cost. So using my powers, I caused the volcano to erupt."

"WHAT!" Grover exclaimed. "Percy, how are you alive?"

Percy smiled at that. "A little lava isn't going to be enough to take out a son of Poseidon, let alone me. But I put a bit to much power into it, leaving me a bit damaged. I think I may have hit my head on something, _hard_, cause I was out for about a week. It took another week for me to fully recover from the concussion. At the time, I had no idea how much time had past. It was only thanks to Hephaestus finding me that I knew I needed to return. When I had made it back to camp, I found them burning my shroud."

Grover and Nico gasped. Percy nodded.

"They had waited long enough without any answer, so they officially declared me dead. I was about to let them know that I was alive, when I realized something. The spy thinks that I am dead. Which meant that Kronos thinks I am dead. I saw a golden opportunity for our side. I decided to go out and spy on the titans, gather as much information that I could."

"And did you find anything?" Grover asked anxiously

Percy nodded. "Many things actually. But the most important at the moment is that the camp is going to be attacked later today. We need to get out of this maze as soon as possible."

They soon got out of the water and kept walking. As the crystal pillars loomed larger, Percy started to feel the power emanating from the next room. Percy had been in the presence of many gods before, but this was different. He could feel his skin tingle with living energy. He could feel himself growing stronger, and the scent coming from the cave was nothing like the dank and wet underground. It smelled of trees and flowers and a warm summers day.

Before they entered the cave, Percy superstitiously took out his phone and started recording. He then cast a mist illusion over it and had it float an inch above his head. If what he thought awaited them in that cave, they were going to need some solid proof.

Grover whimpered with excitement. Percy was stunned into speechlessness. Even Nico seemed speechless. They stepped into the cave and Rachel said, "Oh, wow."

The walls glittered with crystals- red, green, and blue. In the strange light, beautiful plants grew-giant orchids, star-shaped flowers, vines bursting with orange and purple berries that crept among the crystals. The cave floor was covered with soft green moss. Overhead, the ceiling was higher than a cathedral, sparkling like a galaxy of stars. In the center of the cave stood a Roman-style bed, gilded wood shaped like a curly U, with velvet cushions. Animals lounged around it-but they were animals that shouldn't have been alive. There was a dodo bird, something that looked like a cross between a wolf and a tiger, a huge rodent like the mother of all guinea pigs, and roaming behind the bed, picking berries with its trunk, was a wooly mammoth.

On the bed lay an old satyr. He watched us as we approached, his eyes as blue as the sky. His curly hair was white and so was his pointed beard. Even the goat fur on his legs was frosted with gray. His horns were enormous— glossy brown and curved. There was no way he could've hidden those under a hat the way Grover did. Around his neck hung a set of solid gold reed pipes.

Grover fell to his knees in front of the bed. "Lord Pan!"

The god smiled kindly, but there was sadness in his eyes. "Grover, my dear, brave satyr. I have waited a very long time for you."

"I…got lost," Grover apologized.

Pan laughed. It was a wonderful sound, like the first breeze of springtime, filling the whole cavern with hope. The tiger-wolf sighed and rested his head on the god's knee. The dodo bird pecked affectionately at the god's hooves, making a strange sound in the back of its bill.

"This is a most beautiful place!" Percy said. "Its one of the most beautiful places I have ever been"

"I am glad you like it," Pan said. "It is one of the last wild places. My realm above is gone, I'm afraid. Only pockets remain. Tiny pieces of life. This one shall stay undisturbed…for a little longer."

"My lord," Grover said, "please, you must come back with me! The Elders will never believe it! They'll be overjoyed! You can save the wild!"

Pan placed his hand on Grover's head and ruffled his curly hair. "You are so young, Grover. So good and true. I think I chose well."

"Chose?" Grover said. "I—I don't understand."

Pan's image flickered, momentarily turning to smoke. The giant guinea pig scuttled under the bed with a terrified squeal. The wooly mammoth grunted nervously. The Dodo bird stuck her head under her wing. Then Pan re-formed.

"I have slept many eons," the god said forlornly. "My dreams have been dark. I wake fitfully, and each time my waking is shorter. Now we are near the end."

"What?" Grover cried. "But no! You're right here!"

"My dear satyr," Pan said. "I tried to tell the world, two thousand years ago. I announced it to Lysas , a satyr very much like you. He lived in Ephesos, and he tried to spread the word."

Percy's eyes widened. "The old story. A sailor passing by the coast of Ephesos heard a voice crying from the shore, 'Tell them the great god Pan is dead.'"

"But that wasn't true!" Grover said.

"Your kind never believed it," Pan said. "You sweet, stubborn satyrs refused to accept my passing. And I love you for that, but you only delayed the inevitable. You only prolonged my long, painful passing, my dark twilight sleep. It must end."

"No!" Grover's voice trembled.

"Dear Grover," Pan said. "You must accept the truth. Your companion, Nico, he understands."

Nico nodded slowly. "He's dying. He should have died long ago. This…this is more like a memory."

"But gods can't die," Grover said.

"They can fade," Pan said, "when everything they stood for is gone. When they cease to have power, and their sacred places disappear. The wild, my dear Grover, is so small now, so shattered, that no god can save it. My realm is gone. That is why I need you to carry a message. You must go back to the council. You must tell the satyrs, and the dryads, and the other spirits of nature, that the great god Pan is dead. Tell them of my passing. Because they must stop waiting for me to save them. I cannot. The only salvation you must make yourself. Each of you must—"

He stopped and frowned at the dodo bird, which had started humming again.

"Dede, what are you doing?" Pan demanded. "Are you singing Kumbaya again?"

Dede looked up innocently and blinked her yellow eyes.

Pan sighed. "Everybody's a cynic. But as I was saying, my dear Grover, each of you must take up my calling."

"But…no!" Grover whimpered.

"Be strong," Pan said. "You have found me. And now you must release me. You must carry on my spirit. It can no longer be carried by a god. It must be taken up by all of you."

Pan looked straight at Percy with his clear blue eyes, and he realized he wasn't just talking about satyrs. He meant half-bloods, too, and humans. Everyone.

"Perseus Jackson," the god said. "I know what you have seen today. I know your strength. And I know how powerful you really are. But I give you this news: when the time comes, you will make the right choice and fulfill your destiny."

He seemed to think for a moment before continuing. "Tell the Daughter of Athena, 'your time is coming. You will play a great role, though it may not be the role you imagined'."

Then he looked at Tyson. "Master Cyclops, do not despair. Heroes rarely live up to our expectations. But you, Tyson—your name shall live among the Cyclopes for generations. And Miss Rachel Dare…"

Rachel flinched when he said her name. She backed up like she was guilty of something, but Pan only smiled. He raised his hand in a blessing.

"I know you believe you cannot make amends," he said. "But you are just as important as your father."

"I—" Rachel faltered. A tear traced her cheek.

"I know you don't believe this now," Pan said. "But look for opportunities. They will come."

Finally he turned back toward Grover. "My dear satyr," Pan said kindly, "will you carry my message?"

"I—I can't."

"You can," Pan said. "You are the strongest and the bravest. Your heart is true. You have believed in me more than anyone ever has, which is why you must bring the message, and why you must be the first to release me."

"I don't want to."

"I know," the god said. "But my name, Pan …originally it meant rustic. Did you know that? But over the years it has come to mean all. The spirit of the wild must pass to all of you now. You must tell each one you meet: if you would find Pan, take up Pan's spirit. Remake the wild, a little at a time, each in your own corner of the world. You cannot wait for anyone else, even a god, to do that for you."

"Lord Pan." Percy interrupted. Pan turned towards him, as did everyone else. Percy continued. "I don't think that the council, or any other nature spirit, will believe Grover without proof."

Pan slowly nodded his head. "And what do you propose I should do?"

Percy gestured to Grover. "I ask that you give Grover a sign, something so undeniably concrete that everyone will know that it came from the god Pan. Something that will not leave any doubt in their minds that Pan is now dead and that Grover was chosen by you to deliver your final message."

Pan thought for a few moments before he nodded. "I suppose you are right, Perseus Jackson. Neither the council or the other nature spirits will believe the words of one satyr without _some_ kind of proof."

Pan raised his hands up and grabbed the golden reed pipes and lifted them off his neck. He then placed them around Grover's neck. "I give to you Grover Underwood, my symbol of power, the first and _true_ Pan flute. May it be used to help you in anyway you see fit. Use it well, use it _wisely_."

Grover wiped his eyes. Then slowly he stood. "I've spent my whole life looking for you. Now…I release you."

Pan smiled. "Thank you, dear satyr. My final blessing."

He closed his eyes, and the god dissolved. White mist divided into wisps of energy. It filled the room. A curl of smoke went straight into Percys' mouth, and Grover's and the others. But Percy thought a little more of it went into Grover. The crystals dimmed. The animals gave us a sad look. Dede the dodo sighed. Then they all turned gray and crumbled to dust. The vines withered. And we were alone in a dark cave, with an empty bed.

Percy switched on his flashlight.

Grover took a deep breath.

"Are…are you okay?" I asked him.

He looked older and sadder. He took his cap from Percy, brushed off the mud, and stuck it firmly on his curly head.

"We should go now," he said, "and tell them. The great god Pan is dead."

**_Percy's True Power_**

Distance was shorter in the labyrinth. Still, by the time that Rachel had led them back to Times Square, it was almost time for the attack to take place. They climbed out of the Marriott basement and stood on the sidewalk in the bright summer daylight, squinting at the traffic and crowds.

Percy led them into an alley, and then turned towards them. "Tyson, Grover, Nico, could you guys wait over there for a moment. I need to speak with Rachel for a few minutes."

The three boys walked a few yards past Percy and stood waiting. Percy then turned his attention back to Rachel.

"Well," she told him. "I guess this is it."

"The end of _this_ adventure, yes." Percy agreed. "But I have a feeling that there will be another. Thank you Rachel, without your help, we couldn't have done it without you.

"I wouldn't have missed it. I mean, except for almost dying, and Pan…" Her voice faltered.

"He said something about your father," Percy remembered. "What did he mean?"

Rachel twisted the strap on her backpack. "My dad…My dad's job. He's kind of a famous businessman."

"You mean…you're rich?" Percy said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yeah."

"So that's how you got the chauffeur to help us? You just said your dad's name and—"

"Yes," Rachel cut me off. "Percy…my dad's a land developer. He flies all over the world, looking for tracts of undeveloped land." She took a shaky breath. "The wild. He—he buys it up. I hate it, but he plows it down and builds ugly subdivisions and shopping centers. And now that I've seen Pan…Pan's death—"

"Hey, you can't blame yourself for that."

"You don't know the worst of it. I—I don't like to talk about my family. I didn't want you to know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No," Percy said. "It's cool. Look, Rachel, you did awesome. You led us through the maze. You were so brave. That's the only thing I'm going to judge you on. I don't care what your dad does."

Rachel looked at him gratefully. "Well…if you ever feel like hanging out with a mortal again…you could call me or something."

Percy chuckled. "I will."

"My numbers not in the book." She said.

"I've got it."

"Still on your hand? No way."

Percy smiled. "No, I just have a good memory. Oh and before I forget." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pearl. He handed it to Rachel. "If you ever get in _serious_ danger, use that and get to me. And keep that dagger, you never know when it can come in handy."

Rachel smiled. She pocketed the pearl before saying, "See you later Percy Jackson. Go save the world for me, okay?"

She walked off towards Seventh Avenue and disappeared among the crowds.

Percy turned and walked back towards the guys. He looked at his watch. "Alright, the attack should be happening in about twenty-thirty minutes." He reached into his pocket and pulled out three more pearls. He handed one to each of them. "I assume you guys know how to use those?"

Tyson nodded, but Nico and Grover looked at him weirdly. Grover spoke up. "Percy, how did you get these?"

"I'll explain later Grover. Right now I need you guys to go to camp and help them as much as you can. Nico, I need you to defend the camp as best you can until I get there."

"Wait," Nico said. "You're not coming with us?"

Percy shook his head. "I got to make a few calls, then I'll join you guys."

Percy turned around and started walking before he turned back to them. "Oh and don't tell anyone I'm alive alright."

Grover spoke again. "Why? Who are you calling Percy? Why can't we tell the camp that you are alive?"

Percy sighed before turning back to face them. "Look Grover we are on a bit of a time limit so I will give you the short version. My father has given me a task. One that will be a turning and deciding point in this war. I _must _complete this task at any means necessary. And it requires you guys to not reveal that I am alive. Everyone will find out until within the hour anyway, so just stay quiet until I arrive."

Grover looked reluctant but agreed, as did Nico. "But what should we tell the when we arrive at camp?"

Percy smirked. "That backup is on the way. Now GO!"

Grover looked at the pearl in his hand before crushing it whilst thinking about the big house at camp, soon followed by Tyson and Nico. They all turned into greenish grey smoke before being whisked away.

Percy nodded his head before he Vapor Traveled to the top of the Empire State building. He needed to make a few calls.

**AN: I think that is a good place to leave off for now. The next chapter is going to be pretty wild; it will be my first time writing a battle. Lets hope I do well. Please leave a review.**


	7. Percy Returns

**AN: I ****am here****, with another chapter of this story that is being made up as I go along. ENJOY!**

Percy reformed on top of Empire state and immediately manipulated the water in the air to form a light mist. He threw a coin into the newly formed rainbow and called his dad. An image of Poseidon sitting on his throne in Atlantis formed in front of Percy.

Poseidon was currently speaking with Amphitrite about something. Poseidon quickly noticed the Iris Message and pointed it out to Amphitrite. Poseidon looked at Percy expectantly.

"I found Tyson and Grover, as well as Nico. They are on their way back to camp via Pearl. And my decision to stay dead bared better fruit then I could have ever expected." Poseidon smiled when he heard about Tyson. He indicated for Percy to continue.

Percy took out his phone and held it up for Poseidon to see. "I came upon an entrance to the Titans fortress. While there I found a room with a map of Manhattan. I saw ALL of their plans for the attack on Olympus. And I took pictures of it all."

Poseidon sat forward and smiled at Percy. "You have done well, my son. Now we have a much greater chance of victory against the Titan Army. With your photos of the plans for the invasion, mine and Hades armies, the allies that I have made over the last few millennia, and our friend Zoran, I believe we have a 70% chance at victory. All we need to do now is prepare over the next year for the inevitable battle."

Percy nodded his head. But then he frowned. "There is some bad news as well." Poseidon seemed to be expecting that. He leaned back on his throne and motioned for Percy to tell them. Percy took in a deep breath before speaking. "Kronos has risen."

Instead of being angry, Poseidon just let out a sad sigh. "We knew this day would come. There was never any stopping it, only delaying the inevitable. We can only hope that we can win with the best possible outcome."

Percy nodded before smiling. "There is some good news too. It seems that Luke gave up both his body and soul to Kronos. Kronos is currently now confined to Luke's body. It is my belief that this will make him weaker. He will need time to get used to his mortal shell, and his powers will be weakened while he is in Luke's body."

Poseidon nodded his agreement. "I can think of a few ways that Luke's body has been prepared for the sheer weight and magnitude of Kronos's power. Each of them are not good. Let us hope I am wrong."

Percy nodded. He didn't ask for time was limited right now. "There is one other piece of good news." Percy smirked this time. "I destroyed the Titans Fortress."

Both Poseidon's and Amphitrite's eyes widened in shock. Poseidon then chuckled. "Why am I surprised? You have done extremely well Percy. We shall throw a celebration for this victory. Now, I think it is time for you to return to camp. If you appear now you will give the camp hope, and their morale will skyrocket."

Percy smiled and nodded. "What should I tell everyone when the battle has concluded?"

"That is the question isn't it?" Poseidon sat in thought for a few moments before he nodded his head. "You are permitted to tell the head counselors and Chiron as much as you wish, except for our battle plans, Percy. And whatever you do tell the counselors, you must make them swear on the Styx not to tell anyone until you say they can. Tell the other campers a watered down story of where you have been. With our victory so close at hand, I do not wish to take any chance of failure, especially since we have yet to find the camps spy."

Percy nodded his head in excitement. He would finally stop having to hold back. He could finally show his friends his true self. He could finally be _himself_. "How much of my strength should I reveal when I arrive?"

Poseidon thought for a few seconds more before answering. "Do _not_ reveal everything. Leave some powers and tricks up your sleeve for now. But reveal enough that will show everyone why they should join us instead of Kronos. Show them Percy. Show them the power of Water."

Percy smirked. "You can count on me dad. Ohh and I need a favor." Poseidon nodded and gestured for him to continue. "There are going to be a lot of people wounded people from this battle, and I know for a fact that the camp is a little low on medical supplies. Would you mind sending the camp some Nectar, Ambrosia and some other medical supplies?"

Poseidon nodded. "Very well. I shall send a boat full of medical supplies to the camp. When the battle has concluded, go to the sea. A boat will be waiting for you in the distance, away from the fighting."

"Thank you dad. Ill see you in a few days." Percy waved goodbye.

Percy swiped his hand through the mist, breaking the connection. He looked at his watch and saw that he had 10 minutes before the camp was going to be attacked. He vapor traveled to his room in his 'apartment'. He went to his closet and took out his armor. He looked at himself in the closet door mirror. Percy smiled at his reflection.

"_Goodbye weak looking body. I no longer need to hide my true self_" he thought happily.

Percy put on his armor. It consisted of a bronze chest plate, bronze shoulder guards, and leather arm bracers. In the center of his chest plate, ingrained in the metal, was the emblem of a sea green trident.

Percy looked back at the mirror. He waved his hand over his body, canceling a Mist illusion he had placed on himself. He looked back in the mirror and saw a different Percy Jackson starring back at him. He smiled softly. _"Now everyone will see the _real_ me. I hope Annabeth still likes me after today._"

Percy looked at his watch and saw that the attack was starting in about a minute. "_Time to make an entrance."_

Percy vapor traveled above the camp. He looked down and saw the camp was already in the midst of battle. _"Guess the attack happened a few minutes earlier than I anticipated."_

He took off his backpack and threw it into the forest. Where it landed, he did not know. But he had a feeling that he would need it later.

Percy looked to the sky, closed his eyes and concentrated. Clouds formed, and the wind began to pick up. The beginnings of funnel clouds started to form. Lightening jumped from cloud to cloud.

Percy looked back to the camp and saw that Kampê had emerged from the Labyrinth and started to attack the campers. Percy started to get angry. His friends were being attacked. His home away from home was being invaded. His brother was fighting for his life. And the girl he loved was in danger. He was going to leave no survivors today. "_Show time."_

And then, hope arrived at Camp Half-Blood.

**_Percy's True Power_**

**20 minutes earlier**

Annabeth was currently with Chiron, preparing for battle. They were leaving the big house, followed by the potbellied satyr Silenus, and a couple of Apollo cabin archers. They were on their way back to the clearing that held the entrance to the maze. Annabeth was lost in thought, almost moving on autopilot. She was still shook over what she saw last night in her dream.

_Flashback:_

_Earlier this morning_

_Annabeth sat at the Ping-Pong table with the other counselors. She had woken up and immediately headed for the Big House. She told Chiron what she had learned from her dream. Now she was currently sitting with her head down. She was more angry than sad._

_"Thank you all for coming. As you may have guessed, Annabeth has had another vision." Chiron said grimly. _

_"Don't keep us in suspense. Tell us what it was about." Clarisse said._

_Instead of Annabeth, Chiron was the one to answer. "In Annabeths dream, she saw a few things of interest. Both good and bad news. The first thing is, Annabeth saw the Titans Fortress being destroyed."_

_"How is that possible? Wouldn't the gods have informed us if they were going to attack their fortress?" Conner Stoll asked._

_"Or was this a vision of the future?" Travis Stoll asked._

_"We do not know at the moment." Chiron answered. "But, either way, this is a good thing for us. The second point of interest, is Annabeth heard some of Kronos's minions discussing an attack on the camp that is meant to happen later today."_

_The other counselors eyes widened and a few of them paled. The camp was going to be attacked? Today? They didn't have much time to prepare. Would they be able to survive?_

_Beckendorf was the first to speak. "How long do we have?"_

_"Until this afternoon. We don't know the exact time the attack will take place, so we must be ready." Chiron said. His expression then became noticeably grimmer. "There is one more piece of bad news." The campers could see a lone tear slide down his right cheek. "The minions that Annabeth saw in her vision, were carrying the Scythe of Kronos."_

_The counselors all paled considerably. Some let out gasps of shock, while others shed a few tears._

_It was Katie Gardner who finally asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "What does this mean for us all?"_

_Thud! _

_Everyone looked to see that Annabeth had slammed her dagger into the table. She lifted her head and everyone could see the tear streaks on her face. But her eyes blazed with burning anger. "It means, that Percy died for NOTHING!"_

_End Flashback_

Annabeth was brought out of her thoughts by one of the Apollo campers shouting.

She looked to see that they were pointing to something in the air. Annabeth looked where they were pointing and saw three wisps of greenish smoke coming towards them at a fast pace. The Apollo archers all drew back their bows and aimed at the smoke.

The three smoke wisps landed on the ground a few feet in front of them and began to form into humanoid shapes. A moment later and three people where standing in front of them. Annabeth recognized them almost instantly. It was Tyson, Grover and Nico.

Grover did a full body shudder. "Ohh man. That-that felt weird."

"GROVER!" Annabeth yelled in disbelief.

Grover turned towards the call of his name and saw Chiron, Silenus and Annabeth running towards them. "ANNABETH."

Grover and the boys ran to meet them halfway.

Chiron raised an eyebrow when he saw Nico but otherwise didn't say anything. Annabeth ran up and threw her arms around one of her oldest friends. She then gave Tyson a hug as well. Nico stayed a small distance away so she didn't try to hug him.

Annabeth pulled back from Tyson and looked at the three of them. "How are you guys here? We thought you were still lost in the Maze."

Grover nodded. "We were still in the maze, up until about half an hour ago."

"How did you guys get out? When we were in there we couldn't navigate it to save our lives." Annabeth said.

Grover nodded again. "We were rescued. They had a guide with them that was capable of navigating the Labyrinth. They led us to an entrance that came out in Times Square. They told us about the attack on the camp and gave us the means to get back here quickly."

Annabeth was confused now. "Who found you and led you out of the Maze?"

"It was-"Grover was cut off by Tyson, who smacked him on the shoulder and shook his head. Grover sighed before turning back to Annabeth. "We can't tell you."

Chiron and Annabeth frowned at hearing this. "Why can't you tell us."

"They said that it wouldn't be a good idea." Grover responded. "That they needed to do something first. Speaking of which." Grover turned to Chiron. "They sent us with a message Chiron."

Chiron raised his eyebrow. "What is their message?"

"That backup is on the way." Grover responded.

Chiron nodded his head slowly. "Every well then. Most of our defenders are already in place. Come!"

"Wait a moment," Silenus demanded. What of the search for Pan? You are almost three weeks overdue, Grover Underwood! Your searchers license is revoked!"

Grover took a deep breath. He stood up straight and looked Silenus in the eye. "Searcher's licenses don't matter any more. The great god Pan is dead. He has passed on and left us his spirit."

"What?" Silenus's face turned bright red. "Sacrilege and lies! Grover Underwood, I will have you exiled for speaking thus!"

"It's true," Nico spoke for the first time. "We were there when he died. All of us."

"Impossible! You are all liars! Nature-destroyers!"

Chiron studied Grover's face. "We will speak of this later."

"We will speak of it now!" Silenus said. "We must deal with this—"

"Silenus," Chiron cut in. "My camp is under attack. The matter of Pan has waited two thousand years. I fear it will have to wait a bit longer. Assuming we are still here this evening."

And on that happy note, he readied his bow and galloped toward the woods, leaving the rest to follow as best they could.

**_Percy's True Power_**

It was the biggest military operation they'd ever seen at camp. Everyone was at the clearing, dressed in full battle armor, but this time it wasn't for capture the flag. The Hephaestus cabin had set up traps around the entrance to the Labyrinth—razor wire, pits filled with pots of Greek fire, rows of sharpened sticks to deflect a charge. Beckendorf was manning two catapults the size of pickup trucks, already primed and aimed at Zeus's Fist. The Ares cabin was on the front line, drilling in phalanx formation with Clarisse calling orders. Apollo's and Hermes's cabins were scattered in the woods with bows ready. Many had taken up positions in the trees. Even the dryads were armed with bows, and the satyrs trotted around with wooden cudgels and shields made of rough tree bark.

Annabeth saw that her brethren from the Athena cabin, had set up a command tent and were directing operations. A gray banner with an owl fluttered outside the tent. The security chief, Argus, stood guard at the door. Aphrodite's children were running around straightening everybody's armor and offering to comb the tangles out of their horsehair plumes. Even Dionysus's kids had found something to do. The god himself was still nowhere to be seen, but his two blond twin sons were running around providing all the sweaty warriors with water bottles and juice boxes.

It looked like a pretty good setup, but Chiron muttered next to Annabeth. "It isn't enough."

Over at the edge of the clearing, Grover was talking to Juniper. She held his hands while he told her his story. Green tears formed in her eyes as he delivered the news about Pan.

Tyson helped the Hephaestus kids prepare the defenses. He picked up boulders and piled them next to the catapults for firing.

A clap of thunder was heard overhead. Annabeth looked up and saw thunderclouds forming overhead. A few bolts of lightning danced across the sky. She wasn't certain, but she thought she saw a funnel cloud or two beginning to form. Chiron also looked up at the clouds.

"Hmm. Perhaps the gods will assist us in our battle today. Let us hope that this will up our chances at victory." He said hopefully.

Annabeth hung her head. "If we had Percy, we would have a better chance." She looked to Chiron. "I don't think we are going to survive this Chiron. Not by our selves."

Chiron ran his fingers along his bowstring. "I know child. But Grover said that we have reinforcements on the way. We must hold hope that they will be enough to assist us in our battle."

"How many monsters do you think will be in the attack?" Annabeth asked, knowing the answer wasn't a good one.

Chiron's face became dark. "A few thousand at best. Tens of thousands at worst."

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that." Annabeth said.

"Child, we must. . ." His voice wavered. The ground beneath them was shaking.

Everyone in the clearing stopped what they were doing. Clarisse barked a single order: "Lock shields!"

Then the Titan lord's army exploded from the Labyrinth.

**_Percy's True Power_**

Annabeth had been in fights before, but this was a full-scale battle. The first thing she saw were a dozen Laistrygonian giants erupting from the ground, yelling so loudly her ears felt like bursting. They carried shields made from flattened cars, and clubs that were tree trunks with rusty spikes bristling at the end. One of the giants bellowed at the Ares phalanx, smashed it sideways with his club, and the entire cabin was thrown aside, a dozen warriors tossed to the wind like rag dolls.

"Fire!" Beckendorf yelled. The catapults swung into action. Two boulders hurtled toward the giants. One deflected off a car shield with hardly a dent, but the other caught a Laistrygonian in the chest, and the giant went down. Apollo's archers fired a volley, dozens of arrows sticking in the thick armor of the giants like

porcupine quills. Several found chinks in armor, and some of the giants vaporized at the touch of celestial bronze.

But just when it looked like the Laistrygonians were about to get overwhelmed, the next wave surged out of the maze: thirty, maybe forty dracaenae in full battle armor, wielding spears and nets. They dispersed in all directions. Some hit the traps the Hephaestus cabin had laid. One got struck on the spikes and became an easy target for archers. Another triggered a trip wire, and pots of Greek fire exploded into

green flames, engulfing several of the snake women. But many more kept coming. Argus and Athena's warriors rushed forward to meet them. Nearby, Tyson was riding a giant. Somehow he'd managed to climb onto the giant's back and was hitting him on the head with a bronze shield— BONG! BONG! BONG!

Chiron calmly aimed arrow after arrow, taking down a monster with every shot. But more enemies just kept climbing out of the maze. Finally a hellhound—not Mrs. O'Leary—leaped out of the tunnel and barreled straight toward the satyrs.

"GO," Chiron yelled at Annabeth. "Help your brethren."

She drew a sword and charged.

As she raced across the battlefield, she saw horrible things. An enemy half-blood was fighting with a son of Dionysus, but it wasn't much of a contest. The enemy stabbed him in the arm then clubbed him over the head with the butt of his sword, and Dionysus's son went down. Another enemy warrior shot flaming arrows into the trees, sending the archers and dryads into a panic.

A dozen dracaenae suddenly broke away from the main fight and slithered down the path that led toward camp, like they knew where they were going. If they got out, they could burn down the entire place, completely unopposed.

The only person anywhere near was Nico di Angelo. He stabbed a telekhine , and his black Stygian blade absorbed the monster's essence, drinking its energy until there was nothing left but dust.

"Nico!" she yelled.

He looked where she was pointing, saw the serpent women, and immediately understood.

He took a deep breath and held out his black sword. "Serve me," he called.

The earth trembled. A fissure opened in front of the dracaenae , and a dozen undead warriors crawled from the earth—horrible corpses in military uniforms from all different time periods—U.S. Revolutionaries, Roman centurions, and Napoleonic cavalry on skeletal horses. As one, they drew their swords and engaged the dracaenae . Nico crumpled to his knees, but she didn't have time to make sure he was okay.

Just when it seemed like the battle had balanced out again—like they might stand a chance—an unearthly shriek echoed out of the Labyrinth, a sound Annabeth had heard before.

Kampê shot into the sky, her bat wings fully extended. She landed on the top of Zeus's Fist and surveyed the carnage. Her face was filled with evil glee. The mutant animal heads growled at her waist. Snakes hissed and swirled around her legs. In her right hand she held a glittering ball of thread—Ariadne's string?—but she popped it into a lion's mouth at her waist and drew her curved swords. The

blades glowed green with poison. Kampê screeched in triumph, and some of the campers screamed.

Others tried to run and got trampled by hellhounds or giants.

"Di Immortals!" Chiron yelled. He quickly aimed an arrow, but Kampê seemed to sense his presence. She took flight with amazing speed, and Chiron's arrow whizzed harmlessly past her head.

Tyson untangled himself from the giant whom he'd pummeled into unconsciousness. He ran at our lines, shouting, "Stand Do not run from her! Fight!"

But then a hellhound leaped on him, and Tyson and the hound went rolling away.

Annabeth then saw Clarisse being overwhelmed by a group of dracaenae. She was pushed to the ground, she managed to get her shield up to protect her body, but the dracaenae were banging on it with their weapons. She would be killed sooner or later.

Annabeth heard Beckendorf yelling. She looked in his direction saw that he was in the same situation as Clarisse, only he was being over run by a pack of Hellhounds.

"There's to many of them." He yelled out.

And that's when it started.** (And cue Avengers theme)**

The air filled with the smell of sea salt. That was the first thing to cause Annabeth to pause. Usually you could only smell strawberries at camp. How could she be smelling the sea, when she was nowhere near it?

Then the earth started to shake violently. She looked around and noticed something strange. The ground was shaking more violently near the monsters 'side' of the clearing causing some weaker monster to turn to dust and the stronger ones to completely lose their balance and fall. She looked to her allies 'side' of the clearing and saw the opposite. The campers side was shaking, but they were only wobbling mildly. Nowhere _near_ as bad as the enemies side.

A loud clap of thunder was heard overhead. She looked up just in time to see a bolt of lightning blast Kampê out of the sky. The winged monster crash-landed somewhere in the forest. More lightning bolts rained down from the heavens, destroying dozens of monsters. The wind picked up and pushed the monsters that were starting to stand, back to the ground. Annabeth looked up and was shocked at what she saw. A miniature hurricane was formed above them, and the eye was directly above the camps side of the clearing.

The fire from the traps suddenly rose thirty feet in the air. The heat burning and dissolving any monster that came close.

That was when Annabeth felt it. Something powerful was near. It was so strong, it made her tremble in awe and fear. But for some reason, it also felt familiar.

Then out of nowhere, a tornado formed and landed fifty feet in front of her, causing the monsters to stop advancing. The tornado was small, probably an EF1, thought Annabeth. It had lightning crackling all along its length. Annabeth noticed something else. The immense power she felt was now in front of her.

Then something flew out of the tornado. It was spinning fast, but just slow enough for Annabeth to see what it was. It was a, trident? The trident was golden and arcs of lightning were jumping off it.

The trident flew past her, cutting through monsters in its path and electrocuting any monster that was in radius of the lightning. The trident flew towards Clarisse and cut through the group of dracaenae that was beating on her shield. the trident then flew towards Beckendorf, cutting through the pack of Hellhounds that were on top of him.

The trident then flew in a wide arc, destroying every monster that the campers were currently fighting. As the last monster was destroyed, the trident flew back to the tornado, which was starting to dissipate. As it was dissipating, Annabeth could see a figure starting to emerge. As the tornado disappeared, the trident flew into the hand of the person in the tornado. Annabeth looked up to see this persons face, when her heart stopped and her blood froze. Her eyes widened in shock, disbelief, but most of all, hope.

"P-P-Pe- Percy?" she whispered in disbelief.

Had she been looking, she would have seen the reactions of the other campers.

Clarisse's eyes widened and her jaw dropped in shock. Beckendorf was looking at Percy in disbelief. The Stoll brothers started grinning like idiots. Katie Gardner was smiling happily. Grover was shocked at the display, but was also grinning. Chiron was looking at Percy in shock, but you could see a tear flow down his face as he smiled. Tyson was the only one who wasn't surprised by Percy's display.

Tyson grinned and yelled at the enemy. "Ahah. You guys are _so_ _screwed_ now!"

But Annabeth only had eyes for Percy. She looked at him and was shocked to see that he looked different than how she remembered. He used to be somewhat lanky with only a few hints of muscle. Now though, she could see that he was more filled out, and that he had much more muscular. Not disgustingly muscular, but just the right amount. He stood with more confidence and grace than she had ever seen before. Lightning was arcing all across his body. He seemed to radiate power and leadership. The trident he held was golden and the head of it was covered in what looked like blue flames. Annabeth looked back up at his face. The face that used to always have a kind expression on it, the face she grew to love, now held only anger. His eyes that were always a soft sea green, now were glowing with power and rage. It didn't take a genius like her to figure out the obvious.

Percy was pissed.

Percy started to walk forward before it turned into a run, lightning dancing off his skin and striking the ground, all the while he yelled, "Bring me KRONOS!"

Percy jumped high into the air. Lightning arced from the sky and struck his body. He drew back his trident and struck the ground with the head as hard as he could. Cracks filled with lightning formed from where he impacted the ground as lightning struck some surrounding monsters, and the force of his strike caused every monster in a 100 foot radius to be instantly destroyed, leaving behind clouds of golden dust.

**_Percy's True Power_**

**AN: And I think that that is a good stopping point for today's chapter. And yes, I did get inspiration from Avengers Infinity War. I just thought that it fit my story really well. I do hope that you all enjoy it and please, leave a review it helps me further my writing skills, which in turn gives you all a better story.**


End file.
